New Beginnings Mean New Adventures
by dayrdreambeliever
Summary: -Sequel to Call to Change It All- Now that Sam and Danny are married they are starting a life and family together, but not everything can be easy for them, and Sam learns not everything is as fixable as it seems.
1. Just the Two of Us Plus Two

Sam relaxed on the bed while Danny was unpacking another box. She felt bad for not helping but Danny insisted she rested her broken arm.

Sam: I give you credit

Danny: for?

Sam: it took me months before I came close to finish unpacking when I moved into the house in New Haven, it's only been about a week and what we only have five more boxes left? I feel kind of bad; you should have waited until my broken arm healed so I could help.

Danny: nah its okay, speaking of which how is your arm? Hurting? Need more medicine

Sam: calm down, it's fine and no I don't need more medicine

Danny: we should really talk about that

Sam: what my arm?

Danny: no … that night

Sam: there is nothing more to talk about.

Danny: Sam, I put you in danger

Sam: hey I proved myself tough I think … don't take me as a regular damsel in distress.

Danny: don't worry I don't … I was just thinking well you're right we can't have kids, I can't put them into a life full of danger and have to worry about them being hurt or killed and then it would be all my fault-

Sam: Danny

Danny: yeah?

Sam: I'm pregnant

Danny: oh

Sam: can we try this again

Danny: okay

Sam: guess what?

Danny: I don't know what?

Sam: I'm pregnant

Danny laughed and jumped onto the bed kissing and hugging her.

Danny: you know what

Sam: what?

Danny: If I was only going to be alive for one more minute, I'd spend it looking in your eyes.

Sam: And if you were only going to be alive for one more minute, I'd tell you to stop lookin'... and start kissin'.

Danny slightly laughed, and looked at her.

Sam: hey you have the time?

Danny: uh 6:13

Sam: oh crap, I'm late

Sam then jumped up running over to a box of hers marked clothes. She opened it and skimmed through everything she had.

Danny: late for what?

Sam: I was supposed to meet my parents at 6:15, think they want to lecture me on getting married whim of the moment or not getting married at the wedding or breaking my arm, I am not sure which.

Danny: I thought Phil was coming over for something around 7?

Sam: oh man is that tonight … well just hang or something I'll be back. You don't mind do you?

Danny: no, of course not … we can sit around and gossip about you

Sam: and you could do each other's hair and nails

Danny: hey

Sam: well you could always go meet my parents

Danny: nah I'll stay here

Sam: that's what I thought

Later that night Danny sat with Tucker and Phil just hanging around waiting for Sam to come home.

Phil: so am I going to have to wait to hear the news or can I know now

Tucker: what news?

Danny: nothing Tuck

Phil: oh come on it's so oblivious; I was not born yesterday.

Tucker: what's he talking about

Phil: are you going to say or do I have to

Danny: Sam might not want me to say … how do you even know?

Phil: please I took care of the girl, I can tell these things now …

Tucker: is someone going to tell me what's going on

Danny: Sam's pregnant, now how can you tell these things?

Tucker was left in total shock, not even sure how to take the news.

Phil: they way she acts … she acts the complete opposite they way she normally does.

Tucker: what? Sam's pregnant? Really?

Danny: yeah … huh I never would have guessed it … she hasn't really acted any differently lately

Phil: you just haven't noticed, you'll pick up on it later

Tucker: are you sure you're ready to be a dad … you couldn't keep your goldfish alive for more than a day

Danny: I was six, and no one told me I had to take it out of the bag

Tucker: I thought it was funny

Danny: Sam didn't think so, neither did my parents, after that they never let me get a puppy.

Tucker: but Danny a kid is a lot of trouble and responsibility - ew I sound like my father

Danny: what you don't think I can do it?

Phil: I think you'll be fine ... because when they child is born you grow together and always learn, and Sam already had a daughter so she can help you

Danny: you have kids?

Phil: no

Tucker: why not? I mean you seem like the real fatherly type

Phil: uh my wife and child died during birth.

Tucker: sorry

Phil: it's fine.

Danny heard the door open and close and someone, probably Sam, walked in.

Danny: Sam we are in here

Sam walked in silently hiding her face. She placed a bag on the table and gave Danny a quick kiss on the forehead.

Sam: I got you dinner

She then walked up stairs; Tucker took no time to dig in, Danny looked at the empty doorway then back at Phil.

Danny: is that what you were talking about?

Phil: that's her upset opposite.

Danny then got up and ran upstairs after her. He found the bathroom door shut, he knocked softly.

Danny: Sam, if you didn't want me to eat that in front of you then I won't … you can come back down and have dinner with us.

He got no answer. He knocked again.

Danny: Sam?

Danny then slowly opened the door, he was a little shocked to find her throwing up. He then ran over and held her hair back and rubbed her back.

Danny: you want me to get you anything?

Sam: no I am just going to get a shower and go to bed.

Danny: I haven't hooked the new shower head up yet, but it shouldn't take that long.

Sam: no-no I'll do, I need a project; you go ahead and have fun with the guys

Danny: no I wanna hear about your night

Sam was silent.

Danny: Sam…?

Sam: what?

Danny: tell me

Sam: it was nothing ….My mom lectured me, my dad realized something was up when I didn't ask for any alcohol and then they flipped about that, how I wasn't being responsible or something like that. Lea is also kind of upset with me, she feels like she's being replaced.

Danny: and you think that is nothing

Sam: it is nothing; I have it all under control.

Danny: Sam, you don't need this right now, how about I go talk to Lea and your parents and you just rest.

As Danny pushed the hair away from her eyes, Sam mumbled something.

Danny: what?

Sam: because I didn't tell you everything

Danny: what didn't you tell me?

Sam: I'm having twins

All Danny could do was look at her, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Sam twisted around nervously.

Danny: you're lying

Sam: no

Danny: yes you are, in two seconds you'll laugh because of the look on my face.

Sam: no I'm not, what you don't want-

Danny then leaped towards her giving her a kiss.

Danny: this is so great!

Sam: so you're not upset?

Danny: what? No, not at all! I'm excited. But if I can ask, why didn't you tell me?

Sam: because you were going on about it being a bad idea to have kids, and it made me nervous to even tell you I was pregnant in the first place

Danny: you can tell me anything

Danny opened his eyes and itched the right one looking around the room for Sam. He walked downstairs to find Sam in the kitchen, on the table was eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, coffee, and orange juice.

Danny: what's this?

Sam: I thought I should make you a breakfast, just because I don't enjoy meat and eggs and anything else with a face, doesn't mean you don't.

Danny kind of laughed guessing this was the kind of "opposite" Phil was talking about.

Sam: and I wanted to thank you for being so great and understanding.

Danny: aw Sam, I love you, you know that?

Sam: really? I mean there were little hints, but I wasn't-

Danny rolled his eyes and walked over and kissed her to shut her up.

-Couple Months Later-

Sam paced the room back and forth; she was trying to get a hold of Danny, but he wasn't picking up his phone. Not but two minutes ago had Sam decided she was going into labor. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She then hit redial and waited.

Danny: hello?

Sam: (sweet) Danny, honey where are you

Danny: uh …. I'm

Danny ducked the blast that was thrown at him from his opponent.

Danny: I'm –

Sam: (sweet) you're fighting again aren't you …?

Danny: What's wrong, you need me to pick something up?

Sam: yeah

Danny: what?

Sam: me

Danny ducked again and fired back before he heard her answer, then he stopped a little confused.

Danny: what?

Sam: I think I'm in labor.

Danny almost lost his balance and then took off in the other direction.

Skulker: Hey you little whelp, get back here!

Danny turned around so sharp that it caused Skulker to fall backwards a little before regaining balance.

Danny: NOT NOW! Sam is in labor, and if I am not there so help you god you're the first person I am going to take it out on.

Sam: Danny? Danny? Honey?

Danny put the phone back to his ear out of breath.

Danny: yes?

Sam: I'll have Jazz and Tucker or someone bring me. Don't worry

Danny: I am coming right now

Sam: okay um I am in the car with them right now, plus Jazz's boyfriend.

Danny: okay Sammy, I am on my way right now.

-Hospital -

Jazz and her boyfriend stood on either side of Sam holding her hands. Instead of some complaining mother Sam was actually pretty calm and sweet, she held a tense smile on her face, and had a little sweat, but she wasn't screaming or yelling.

Sam: (soft, trying to stay calm) ohh- ohh

Jazz: you okay?

Sam: I'm fine, really, just another contraction.

Kyle: okay well Danny should be here soon.

Jazz: and remember what you learned in birthing class, think of a happy place.

Kyle: like Los Angles

Jazz: Do you think we should talk about this right now?

Sam: where is Tucker with my ice chips?

Kyle: Jazz this might sound selfish, but baseball is my ticket and the scout said that their team is the best for me

Sam: mmhm, that's a very good team.

Jazz: Kyle, LA is so far away from everyone

Kyle: but we'll have each other

Sam: yoo-hoo I getting pain

Kyle: I know it's a big move

Sam: very big

Kyle: but you know what it's the best opportunity I've had

Sam: that's very true

Jazz: Kyle I love you but I don't know if what's best for you is best for me too.

Kyle: Jazz I know I want you to always be with me, forever and always

Jazz: What are you saying?

Kyle: I guess I'm asking you to marry me?

He paused and took a deep breath looking at her in the eye.

Kyle: will you marry me?

Jazz was taken back and her heart speed up quickly, she smiled and then nodded.

Jazz: yes, yes I will marry you.

Kyle then leaned in and kissed Jazz.

Kyle: wohoo, we're getting married!

Jazz laughed and smiled at him. Danny then ran in and over to Sam grabbing her hand from his sister.

Danny: Sam, how are you?

Sam then pulled him down closer to her by his hair, he made a face of pain, and she started to scream in his ear.

Sam: I Need Drugs!

A couple hours later Sam and Danny held their babies. Sam's hair was pushed back and sweaty; she looked exhausted, but held a smile warm and comforting. The family walked in slowly smiling when they saw the babies. Lea was leading the group slowly coming over to her mother and the small baby. Jazz went next to Danny and Maddie, Jack, and Tucker all stood at the foot of the bed. Phil and John were the last to walk in with balloons and flowers.

Lea: aw they are so cute

Maddie: what are their names?

Sam: this is Adam Blake Fenton

Danny: and this is Lilith Nicole Fenton

Jazz: can I hold one?

Danny: which one?

Jazz: I'll take Lilly

Danny gently handed the new born baby over to his sister. Jazz smiled at the baby.

Jazz: hi, I'm your Aunt Jazz.

Jack: I can't believe I am a grandfather.

Sam smiled at Jazz and then at her new son. Lea reached over and held his tiny hand.

Lea: he's so small-hey there little guy.

Sam: how does it feel to be a big sister?

Lea: it feels … older but in a good way

Sam slightly laughed still a little tired from giving birth.

John: aw Sam they are so beautiful.

Phil: we should give the new parents some alone time … we can visit later

Phil winked at Sam, and she gave him a warm smile as he led everyone out the door. Jazz handed over the baby to her brother and walked out after everyone.

Sam: so … how does it feel to be a father of twins?

Danny: nerve racking … how do I look?

Sam: like a father … scared shitless

Danny smiled and leaned down and kissed Sam on the forehead.

Danny: I am so proud of you

Sam: aw … I am not giving you four kids

Danny laughed.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny and a very pregnant Sam walked into the restaurant where they were meeting, Jazz, her boyfriend, and Tucker for lunch. They all said there hello's and ordered.

Jazz: so Sam how is being pregnant

Sam: well I can't see my feet, and my ankles are swollen; I'm lucky if I end up with the same shoes on.

Jazz: I'm sure Danny would carry that baby for you if he could

Sam turned to Danny with her a slight smile and her eyebrow raised.

Sam: would you?

Danny immediately became scared of the thought, but quickly tried to hide them giving her the answer she wanted to hear.

Danny: uh … yeah if I could, but I can't

Sam: I hear science is doing some pretty amazing things

Danny: you're kidding … she's kidding right?

Tucker: I am staying out of this one

Sam: calm down Danny, yes I was kidding.

Danny: oh thank god

Sam crossed her arms and tilted her head giving him a "look" telling him he'd better change that answer if he didn't want to be kicked.

Sam: excuse me?

Danny: I mean, uh I – well that is … I love you

Sam slightly laughed and took a sip of water before standing up.

Sam: (mumbled) god I swear if I have pee two more times today –

She waddled away towards the bathroom.

Jazz: so … how are you?

Danny: excited

Tucker: you aren't annoyed with her?

Danny: what? No

Jazz: good because it's not like she can help all these emotions and everything.

Danny: I know, besides she isn't that bad. This morning she decided to make breakfast for me again.

Jazz: did she say it was because she wanted to make you happy?

Danny: yeah, but I think she just likes the smell, even if she won't admit it.

Everyone laughed. Danny turned his head when he heard when he heard his name. He saw a Latino woman in a tight mini dress standing there. He stood up and faced her trying to recognize her.

Danny: Paulina?

Paulina: I knew it was you.

She then hugged him right as Sam walked back to the table.

Sam: Daniel Fenton!

Danny nearly jumped out of his own skin as he heard her behind him.

Danny: Sam!

He jumped around and saw Sam standing there very upset.

Paulina: Manson? You look … huge

Sam: Danny I can't believe you

Danny: she hugged me!

Sam: you know what let me know when you're done with your tramp; I'll be sitting at home.

Sam then grabbed the keys out of his pocket and walked off.

Danny decided to wait out Sam's anger and come home with a gift later. He found the door locked with no keys, but that wasn't a probable for him, he phased through the door. He walked down the hall and found Sam sitting on the couch in the dark.

Danny: aw Sam, why are you sitting in the dark?

She stared forward trying to keep pouting and being mad at him.

Danny: come on Sammy, you know I wouldn't do that. Please forgive me?

Sam: fine

Danny: thank you, now how about you come into the kitchen and I'll make you a special dinner

Sam: no

Danny: oh come on, I know you're hungry … why won't you come

Sam: because …

Sam started to tear up and sound a little whiny. Danny sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

Danny: because why?

Sam then leaned her head into his chest and sobbed out something inaudible.

Danny: hmm?

Sam then looked up.

Sam: (crying) you're going to laugh at me if I tell you

Danny: no I won't

Sam: (crying) yes you will

Danny: aw baby please tell me

Sam: (crying) because I –I-I … I can't get up

Danny: what?

Sam: (crying) I'm stuck! I can't get up!

Danny suppressed his laugh forcing it into a cough. Sam then sobbed and lied down on her side the other way.

Danny: aw Sam, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry

Sam: (crying) am I ever going to be normal again?

Danny: sure you will. I hope so…

Sam snorted and whipped away her tears giving him a smile. Danny then stood up and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his were placed tightly around her waist. Her huge outstretched pregnant belly was pushed against Danny. He smiled slightly feeling movement from his soon to be children.

Danny: I think there is something in-between us.

Sam hummed a laughed and looked at her stomach. She reached down and placed his hand on her stomach.

Sam: they have been kicking all day

Danny knelt down, enjoying the fact that she was letting him touch her belly.

Danny: I thought you didn't like this?

Sam: you're the exception to the rule. I mostly only hate it when random people run up to me and do it.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam sweetly.

**-End Flashback-**

Danny woke up to sound the sound of a crying baby. He flipped over to tell Sam he would get it, but he found the space empty. She beat him to it again. He wondered how she always managed to get up before him. Maybe it was something about being a mother. He slowly got up walking into the baby room, he saw Sam tiredly rocking and humming to Adam. Danny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her feeling her slightly jump.

Danny: you want me to take it care of him, while you go back to bed.

Sam: I got it … its fine

Danny: you are going to have to let me take care of them at some point

Sam: what do you mean?

Danny: I mean you're there the moment they cry or do something; I want you to let me try to take care of them. Without you worrying

Sam smiled at the baby as she rocked it softly as he still cried. Sam could hear movement in the next crib and then their little girl let out a small tired scream of being woken up. Danny ran over and picked her up making a goofy face.

Danny: shhh, I didn't mean to wake you, shhh

The baby in his arms continued to scream and he got a little worried. Sam smiled compassionately at him. He looked even more scared then when he was holding them in the hospital.

Danny: this isn't working.

Sam: gently … slow down a little, don't panic. If you're calm, then she'll calm down.

Danny stopped trying to rock the baby and held her closer to him; he slightly swayed a little as he mimicked Sam's soft hum and shushing. The baby soon calmed down and was back asleep.

Sam: see

Danny smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. They then heard a noise downstairs. Danny pressed his fingers to his lips and headed out the door silently shutting it behind him. Sam saw a flash of light from the trim under the door.

Danny found one of walker's men in the kitchen entrance way, rummaging through a drawer.

Danny: isn't breaking and entering against the rules?

He looked up, Danny then saw Sam behind the ghost holding a cast iron pan. His eyes widened and the ghost turned around. Sam froze a second before hitting him hard on the head.

Danny: okay, that's one way of doing things.

Sam: yeah-yeah, just get him out of here then I want to talk to you.

Sam placed the pan on the counter and headed upstairs. Danny sighed and sucked the ghost into the overused thermos. He walked up stairs and found Sam pacing the room.

Danny: what's up?

Sam: you can't do this anymore … I can't keep worrying about you; you have a family to think about.

Danny: but I thought you didn't want me to give this up?

Sam: that was before you had two children … I am not asking you to change yourself because you might get hurt, I am just asking you not to go away as often. Make sure that not every ghost out there knows about our children. We just have to start being more careful about everything. Please … you know I hate asking you this, so please don't make me.

Danny: I –I I don't know Sam … I ….

Ha paused looking at the fear and worry on her face, he then knew what he had to do.

Danny: Okay, okay I can do that.

Sam: thank you

Danny: as long as you be a little less up tight with the babies, let me have a day with them.

Sam: I'm sorry; I am just not used to having to share my child, remember I was a single parent for sixteen years.

Danny: and I still want a turn to be one …

Sam: okay, I'm sorry…

Sam finally stopped walking around the room and sat down next to Danny.

Sam: so …

Danny: how about you go visit Lea and I'll take care of Lilly and Adam.

Sam: Okay … but I do get phone call privileges … to check up on you

The next day Danny had sent Sam on her way before the babies had even woken up. Sam had of course tried to find an excuse for her to stay with her newborns, but Danny said he would take care of everything. Danny sighed walking into the kitchen decided he should try to get something done before they woke up. And there is was like clockwork one crying baby and then the other. Danny rushed upstairs grabbing both babies in either arm.

Danny: aw shhh, Daddy's here. Now we get you guys some breakfast.

Danny carried them down stairs and set them each in their own highchairs. They continued to scream their heads off and cry. Danny leaned down and looked in the fridge for the bottles.

Danny: hold on … I just have to warm them up.

Danny put the two bottles in the microwave. He watched the bottles rotate around as he tried getting radio to work. Once he found the station Adam and Lilly began to calm down. Once the microwave beeped he tested the liquid on his wrist. He smiled, for getting it right the first time and turned around. He frowned when he saw Lilly out of her chair. He looked down on the floor but found that empty. He handed Adam the bottle and placed Lilly's on her highchair. Just as he began to look the phone rang. He picked up and continued looking.

Danny: Hello?

Sam: so how is the morning going?

Danny: everything uh great…

Sam: what's wrong? Something's wrong.

Danny: Sam, nothing is wrong, don't worry I have everything under control.

Sam: okay, well how are my babies?

Danny: they are mine too, and they are great.

Danny looked back at Adam making sure he was still there, unlike his sister. He found him eating, or trying to eat part of the chair.

Danny: Adam no, that's not food.

Adam looked up at Danny and then decided to throw the bottle.

Danny: oh come on, please eat

Sam: Danny, you still there?

Danny: yeah I am; is there anything you forgot to tell me about mornings?

Sam: no I don't think so, why? What's going on?

Danny: nothing

Sam: I don't like that nothing.

Danny finished cleaning up the spilled milk and picked up Adam, continuing his search for Lilly, she couldn't have gone far, right?

Danny: Sam, I have everything under control and if I don't well I need to learn and besides you need a day off.

Sam: okay, well I thought I was going to have to turn the car around by now. I should let you know that Adam chews anything he can get his hands on. Lilly likes to eat hair. They like any music you play for them, and Lilly is going to be extremely attached to you by lunch time. If you can't get them to sleep either drive them around or stick them on top of the dryer. When you play with them put down the blanket your mom brought by when we brought them home. And Danny … I love you.

Danny: I love you too … before you go

Sam: yeah?

Danny: I lost Lilly … I turned around after pulling their bottles out of the microwave and she was gone.

Sam was silent and a little shocked, this wasn't the time, this had happened to her the other day, but it only took her another minute to find her lying with Danny's shirt that was left on the floor. She had no idea how she had gotten there, seeing as newborns couldn't even crawl and she somehow made it upstairs. Sam thought carefully.

Sam: try our room.

Danny: but that's upstairs

Sam: I know but the same thing happened yesterday, when I was washing dishes.

Danny held Adam closer to him and floated up the stairs deciding it would save time in case she wasn't in there. Luckily he found her lying on the floor by Sam's slippers. He bent down and gently picked her up holding her in the other arm trying to balance the phone on his shoulder.

Danny: I found her. Don't worry so much about her today, I've got it covered and I'll try to figure it out for you.

Sam: you don't have to do that and I will be calling back later. And Danny just so you know, you're a really great father. You're just learning, like they are.

Danny: only this time it's two to one, but seriously Sam I got it.

Sam: okay, well I am a mother so I am going to worry.

Danny let out a small laugh, Lilly then reached up pulled on his overgrown hair. Adam watched his sister for a second then reached up and grabbed his nose.

Danny: okay well Sam I have to go, they are starting to gang up on me.

Sam: well you better get used to it. Good luck with everything and please don't be afraid to give me a call if you need my help.

Danny: I will Sam. bye

Sam: bye

Danny hung up trying not to let go of the phone, but better the phone than a baby. Danny placed both the babies down on his bed and tickled them both rolling his tongue making a funny noise. Adam and Lilly giggled

Adam: hey butt face, stop hogging the bathroom.

Adam pounded on the door trying to get his sister out of the bathroom.

Lilith: I got here first pickle nose, you'll just have to wait your turn

Sam groaned and tried to flip over but found a pair of arms holding her close. Danny hummed and pulled her closer.

Danny: hey beautiful

Sam tiredly laughed and itched her eye.

Sam: you're children are up.

Danny: I thought they were our children

Sam: in the morning they are your children … after about ten they are ours.

Danny: oh is that how it works

Sam gave another tired smile, but it was lost when she heard her children scream at each other again.

Sam: (screamed) if I have to come out there you will not be happy!

Adam and Lilith then came into the room fighting each other and bickering. Sam then pulled the covers back up and the pillow over her head.

Sam: it is too early for this

Adam: mom, Lil keeps hogging the bathroom.

Lilly: I got there first; he just has to wait his turn!

Danny: hey!

The two stopped and looked over at their parents.

Danny: why do you constantly have to wake me and your mother every morning?

Lilith: but Dad you were already up … I heard you tinkering with something.

Sam then lifted the corner of the pillow giving him a questioning look.

Danny: well I- … you know the- … uh ….

Just then not only Danny's, but Lilly's ghost sense went off as well.

Danny: thank god …

Sam: excuse me?

Danny: I mean, I gotta go, you know

Sam: yeah-yeah

Lilith: Dad can I come

Danny: no

Lilith: come on, please.

Danny: no …you're not yet, you're not ready

Lilith: well how could I get any better if you won't let me come?

Danny stopped short and turned to his daughter. She was all of him, Sam doubted that any of her made it into that girl. She had his black hair and his blue eyes. Adam had the same traits with one exception of his eyes being Sam's beautiful violet purple.

Danny: fine, but the minute I tell you to go home, you better listen.

Lilith let out a small cheer and followed her father. Sam sighed and forced herself out of bed. Adam looked a little disappointed.

Sam: look on the bright side, now you have the bathroom all to yourself.

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Sam: I know it's not fair, and I'm sorry.

Adam: life's not fair

Sam: come with me …

He looked up at her curious as to where she was going to take him. She walked into the living room pulling up a small step stool to the closet.

Adam: mom I have the ghost gadgets, Dad gave them to me a while ago, remember?

Sam: yes I remember, and that is not what I am giving you.

She pulled down an envelope and handed to him.

Sam: it was for your eighteenth birthday, but I think you deserve now.

Adam: so Lil has one too?

Sam: well I got you two another gift that is the same for your eighteenth birthday, but this is just for you. So keep it between us.

Adam: what about Dad?

Sam: your dad doesn't have to know everything. Besides I thought you needed something special.

Adam looked at it in his hands, then ran up and hugged his mom. Sam seemed a little shocked then hugged him back. He back away and looked down at floor.

Adam: mom…?

Sam: yes?

Adam: do you think Dad is disappointed in me?

Sam: what? No, why do you think that?

Adam: Because I'm not like him

Sam: Adam, your dad is proud of you no matter who you are. Just because you two don't have much in common doesn't mean he doesn't love you or isn't proud of you. You and your sister are the world the him.

Adam smiled at his mom and gave her a hug. He suddenly felt dumb for trying to impress his dad and try to be more like him.

Adam: thanks

Sam: okay … well you better run for that bathroom before they get back. I'm going to go make some coffee.

Adam tapped the envelope in his hand smiling as he watched his mom walk into the kitchen. Her classic morning line was "Not until after my cup" meaning not to ask her anything until she had her first cup of coffee. He then walked upstairs into his room and sat down opening the envelope.

_Dear Adam,_

_Your father and I have just finished discussing with your sister about her powers, after of course we have discovered she has full use and control now. My dear son, I can only remember how it must feel to be left out. Not having something special that connects you to your sister and your father. You must feel so lost, and unwanted, but that is not true. Your father, I, and even your twin sister Lilith will always love you for who you are and who you will become. Promise me as you hit eighteen you will always be true to yourself and your family. Some word of advice for you … you do not need to be half ghost or have super powers to be a hero. You do not need to hold a gun or enlist in the army to be a hero. A hero is so much more than saving the day. And that is something you get to experience and have. Remember that you don't have to always be brave. Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all._

_Today is your eighteenth birthday … and you are slipping through my fingers. It seemed like it was only yesterday you pulled your sister off to school. It seemed only yesterday that I still had time to hold on to you. Now you are off to college, or off to somewhere doing something life changing. And you may hate to admit or for me to say, but you and I are so much alike … more than you will possibly know. We want something so much than someone can't give you. We want to change the world and make an impact in it. We want to make a difference. And just because you are not like your sister and father doesn't mean you can't. I made plenty of differences and if you are interested in any of them you give me a call and we can talk. Finally my dear wonderful son, I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_


	2. Dads Always Come Back

Lilith flew in her brother's room after he had just finished putting the letter away. The tears streamed down her face, she had a few scratches, but he knew that was not the reason she was crying.

Adam: Lil what-? ….

He paused realizing his dad never came back with her.

Adam: Where's dad?

Lilith: (sobbing) it's not my fault, it's not my fault.

Adam: where's dad?

She shook her head letting out another sob. Adam stood shocked, covering his mouth and shaking his head, he then ran down the stairs screaming for his mom.

Adam: Mom! Mom! Mom!

Sam met him at the stairs a little startled and worried.

Sam: what? What's wrong?

Adam: mom we have to- we have to go- we have to-

Sam: Where do we have to go? what are you talking about?

Adam then pulled his mom up the stairs into her room where Lilith was sobbing on the bed. Sam ran over and pulled her up worried.

Sam: Lil? What's going on?

Lilith: Mom, it's not my fault, it's not my fault-

Sam: What- … Oh my god-

Sam let go of Lilith and ran into her closet getting changed as quick as possible grabbed a couple weapons and running out the door telling both of her kids to stay here.

By the time she had gotten there the ambulance was already there. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to get to the scene and hopefully see him at least alive. An officer held her back.

Sam: I'm his wife- I'm-

Commanding Officer: keep her out of here

Officer: I'm sorry ma'm but you're not allowed-

Sam then pushed him out of the way. She covered her mouth and sobbed silently at the sight.

Sam: no. Danny please

Sam ran up to Danny throwing herself on the ground.

Sam: Dammit Danny, you have two kids at home who need you

Commanding Officer: I said get her out of here!

- Hospital-

Sam spaced in the hospital waiting for the doctor to come tell her how her husband was. She knew when she saw him he wasn't good and she wasn't sure if he was going to come out of this fight good.

Doctor: Mrs. Fenton?

Sam: is he okay? What's going to happen to him?

Doctor: Mrs. Fenton …

Sam: I'm sorry, but no one around here is answering any of my questions, I haven't even gotten to see him yet.

Doctor: Mrs. Fenton

Sam: just tell me what happened to my husband

Doctor: Mrs. Fenton I need you to be calm

Sam: I'm calm! (Taking a breath/ calmer) I'm calm.

Doctor: Danny isn't doing too well, he has lost a lot of blood, now we should be able to fix everything but we need your permission to do a blood transfusion.

Sam: you can't

Doctor: I don't think you realize-

Sam: I do realize! He's half ghost, his body won't accept the blood, it would treat it like a virus, not unless it was the same blood type with the ghost half in it.

Doctor was at a loss of words.

Doctor: would you like to see him, he might be awake, but if he is it's most likely unresponsive.

Sam: yes please.

Sam sat in the chair next to Danny, who looked like he was asleep, but with bruises burns and cuts everywhere.

Sam: why do you constantly do this to me? Don't you remember what today was? Of course you do, I was the one who would forget. You probably had something romantic planned out and somehow had gotten our children to behave for one night. And I had forgotten again because I was always too busy to remember, well guess what this was the one year I actually remembered. I had planned for us camping under the stars and then I was going to give your gift, but you- …

Sam paused thinking a little coming up with an idea.

Sam: the doctors may not be able to save you, but don't worry Danny I'm going to. If it's the last thing I do I will save you. Even if I have to talk to death himself.

incess ease

.

Sam stood there in her husband's lab, staring at the portal in front of her. She rarely ever came down here. And she had not been in the ghost zone in years, and never once through this portal or without Danny. Sam had told her children to stay upstairs and not to leave until she told them to. She took a deep sigh and walked over to the computer getting ready to turn the portal on. She thought she was in until the screen flashed asking for a password. "He's kidding me right?" Sam thought to herself. She typed everything that first came to mind. After about the tenth attempted she started getting frustrated. She took a deep breath looking down putting her head in her hands.

Sam: come on, think, you're wasting time here, you have known him for all your life and you can't even figure out his password? It really can't be that hard.

She twisted the ring on her finger trying to get inside his head; she then paused and looked at the ring carefully. She looked back up the screen and carefully typed looking at the empty space being filled with dots. She smiled as she saw the screen now starting up. She then quickly accessed the portal and sent the coordinates of her destination to futuristic specter speeder which to anyone who wasn't a Fenton looked like a jet plane.

Sam buckled in and placed her hand on the dash as she put the key into the ignition and turn it. Slowly the thing hummed and roared as it lit up. She then took another deep breath concentrating on saving her husband finding the courage she needed.

Sam came to a slow stopped when she arrived to her destination. She stepped out and walked inside the structure before her. Her shoes broke the heavy silence the fell onto her. She soon found herself in a large room with gears and load ticking could be heard, in front of her was a familiar cloaked ghost.

Clockwork: I knew you would be coming

Sam: then I shouldn't have to waste my time and tell you why I'm here

Clockwork: I cannot give you what you are asking for; it will not work as well as you think.

Sam: He's dying and you are between me and the one thing that could save his life.

Clockwork: You cannot change fate; things are how they should be

Sam looked up to the scene on the clock before her; there he was laying in the hospital bed slowly dying as if his own body was betraying him.

Sam: Right there in front of you has done so much for you ghosts and your world and now all you can do is listen to his life ticking away? This is may be able to be fixed and you're going to keep me from trying the only thing that could possibly save a hero of two worlds?

Clockwork finally turned around and looked at the woman before him. He knew her whole past and her whole future. He knew today she would stand here and asked him this question, he knew how this would all end and what was to be of the half ghost hero.

Clockwork: Dan Phantom is not only an evil version of Danny Phantom but an eviler version of Vlad Plasmious. The DNA combined is what makes him an unstoppable villain … an enemy to everyone.

Sam: I'll separate the DNA and manipulate it. Besides isn't it Vlad's ghost half that makes it so evil.

Clockwork: there will come a day when he's going to have to die, he is still part human, he will not live forever and you will not always be able to save him.

Sam: I know, but I plan on dying first.

-HOME-

Sam paced the room with a phone to her ear listening to what the doctor was saying. She was also waiting for Jazz and Tucker to arrive.

Doctor: Mrs. Fenton, this is a very risky blood transfusion, and it is still unknown to whether he will accept the blood, and since we are trained in this ghost problem then we cannot give your husband this transfusion. We are sorry, but we are trying everything we can to stabilize him.

Sam: okay thank you

She hung up the phone and her head turned to as Adam walked down the stars and into the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl and poured some cereal, and opened the fridge, only to slam the fridge shut and through the bowl loudly in the sink crashing it.

Sam: (soft) Adam

Adam: there's no milk

The tears welted up in his eyes knowing that once his dad was back he was going to go out to the store to pick up the usual needed things that his vegan mother wouldn't pick up, but today his dad hadn't come back. Today his dad was sent into the hospital with his death bed calling him. No true he was not dead yet, but he is dying and he knew there was nothing the doctors could do. Sam pulled her son into warming comforting hug.

Sam: where's your sister

Adam: she doesn't want to come down.

Sam: I should go talk to her

Sam pulled out a tissue and started to walk away. She stopped when she saw a pair of shoes thrown around in the middle of the room.

Sam: can you please not leave your shoes in the middle of the room, people will trip-

Adam: those are dads

Sam's heart fell again.

Sam: okay

Sam turned when she heard the door bell.

Sam: that's going to be your aunt and Tucker and Lea … go answer the door, while I start a pot of coffee.

Adam did as he was told finding his half sister at the door with Tucker and his Aunt Jazz all arriving at the same time. They all gave hugs to him and Sam walked back in with the same tissue in her hand.

Sam: (crying) Lea

Lea: oh Mom

Lea pulled her mom, who was more like her best friend into a hug while Jazz still held onto her nephew.

Lea: he's strong.  
Tucker: yeah Sam he'll get through this

Jazz: You know your parents would be here if they could

Sam: they called from Nepal …

Tucker: Nepal? … Your parents

It was silent for a second or two while everyone pulled away from their hugs.

Sam: uh Adam, bear, go get Lilith. She should be around her family right now.

Adam turned and walked up the stairs trying to fight the lump in his throat.

Sam: (trying not to cry) so uh can I get any of you something, I just made a pot of coffee, if you want some.

Tucker: I would love some thank you

Sam: oh okay

Lea: Mom! Mom, let me get it. Come on Mom you sit down. Can you get you something?

Sam: This morning would be nice.

Sam then sat down hiding her face.

Upstairs Lilith sat on her bed staring at the ceiling, Adam walked in without even knocking. He tried to give her a caring reassuring smile.

Adam: Lily?

Lilith: What?

Adam: Lea, Aunt Jazz, and Tucker are here.

Lilith: is Dad with them?  
Adam: (annoyed) no

Lilith: Then I really don't give a damn.

Adam looked over at her staring at the ceiling, then walked over and lied next to her doing the same.

Lilith: it was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to be able be the hero. He promised to take me on a tour of the ghost zone. –

She cut off feeling the pain of crying hit her.

Adam: remember when we were little … dad used to go off like that and we wouldn't want him to, and then he would say what do you know about Daddy's? …. And we would say they always come back.

Lilith: unless they lose a battle and can't get the blood transfusion needed to save their life because the hospital refuses to operate on him.

Adam: (barely audible) yeah

Downstairs Sam held Lea close to her on the couch while everyone sat around drinking the coffee.

Sam: they can't give him the transfusion … I found a possible match for the transfusion and they can't give it to him.

Tucker: what? They are refusing to operate on him?

Sam: - if something goes wrong I could sue them.

Lea: what do they suggest?  
Sam: put him down like a dog … just take him out of misery

Tucker: Sam-

Sam: Jazz please-

Jazz: Sam, no, I may be a surgeon but I can't operate on my own brother, it's the law, and they are right since we are not –

Sam: stop! He is not just some patient of yours and he is not only your brother but my husband, a father to your niece and nephew, and an uncle to your daughter. Honestly do you agree with them?

Jazz: (crying) I don't want it to be my fault …

Sam: Jazz you could do this - and even if it fails- at least we tried everything.

Up stairs Lilith still laid there in the same state as before. Adam now sat on the floor leaning against the bed trying to figure out everything that had happened.

Adam: so I remember we came in bickering and mom tried to pretend to ignore us, and he asked why we did this, but he wasn't mad. And I was a little mad at first, but when I realized he wasn't mad about anything, I was being stupid. Then mom gave him a look when you said was up late tinkering with stuff again, but she was just playing around. Then his and your ghost sense went off and that was weird because it hadn't gone off in like a week. Now I was here, and you were with him, what happened?

Lilith: I don't remember

Adam: how could you not remember?

Lilith then sat straight up waving her arms at him.

Lilith: (annoyed/angry) Adam can you just stop? Just stop it!

Adam: I am trying to figure out what happened?

Lilith: why? You can't change anything. I can't change anything. Dad is dying and there is nothing we can do about it!

Adam fell silent, then climbed back up and lied next to her again as she stared off into space.

Lilith: (quiet/sad) the last words I ever said to Dad were I hate you. We made it about a quarter of the way to where the ghost was and he made turn around and I said I hate you. I had my dad and the last thing I said was I hate you.

Adam: I was mad at him before it happened. There the two of you were heading off again, and I was so jealous because you and him are so close and exactly alike and I was mad at him for it. I was mad because I could never be as much like him as you are.

It again was silent as they both stared off. Sam knocked softly and walked in looking at her two children.

Sam: when I was ten I always wanted a sister to sit there in bed with …

She then walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

Sam: I'm so proud of you guys. I can't imagine going through a day like this without you kids.

Adam: maybe if Dad had had just cut down on being a hero or turned back with Lilith and then-

Sam: Adam … Bear; don't drive yourself crazy going over and over everything, no one can control what happened

Adam: god mom you are so strong

Sam: oh no trust me I fall apart when nobody's looking.

Adam sat up and hugged his mom. She smiled and brushed back a strand of hair out of his face and then rubbed Lilith's hand.

Sam: you know what he said to me before he left

Adam: what?

Sam: hasta la vista bebí

All three laughed slightly.

Sam: he is such a cornball. He will say anything he doesn't care how silly he is. He just wants to make us laugh. And I'm really going to miss that if-

Sam cut off and forced a smile on her face.

Adam: you know what I would miss most about Dad? Those bogus pancakes he makes. God it's like eating tuber wear covers. Oh they are so awful

Lilith: Pancake mix and water, how do you mess that up?

Sam: If they are so terrible why do you eat them?

Adam: it makes him happy

Sam smiled at them and pulled them into another hug.

Sam: I love you both

She then pulled away and lifted up Adam's bandaged hand.

Sam: what happened?

Adam looked at his bandaged hand.

Adam: do you know anything about plastering

Sam: a little why?

Adam took her down the hall and into his room. He pulled down a poster showing a hole in the wall.

-Lab-

Tucker sat at the desk checking the laptop for medical updates. Jazz was over testing the blood, she was an official doctor. Sam sat next to Danny holding his hand tightly, wondering if maybe she should have listen to clockworks words closer, hoping he was wrong that this would work and everything would be okay.

Jazz: Sam, you know how many laws we are breaking down here.

Sam: yeah I know …

Tucker: what do your kids think we are up to?

Sam: I told them we were working on cleaning the basement out…

Jazz: so they have absolutely no idea we are breaking at least a six laws down here

Sam: no

Tucker: why didn't you tell them the truth?

Sam: because then they would want to fight for him.

Later that night Sam confessed everything to her children, and before they went to bed they all sat in the living room while downstairs Jazz performed the surgery. They couldn't stand just pacing around so they decided to go through everything that was in his work space trying to organize and finish the projects.

Lilith had put on one of his ball caps from college and was looking through one box, while Adam pulled out a drawing from when he was little.

Adam: I drew this! It's my giraffe, dad kept it.

Sam: he kept all your art work.

Lilith: oh by the way I think giraffe is spelled wrong.

Adam: I was three, and giraffe is spelled right.

Lilith then pulled out a polka dotted ceramic object that looked like an ash tray.

Lilith: I can't believe he kept this; this is from when I went to summer camp.

Sam: of course he kept it

Lilith: I didn't make it he did … I think it was supposed to be a pencil holder.

Sam the pulled out a bunch of photos tied together.

Sam: oh my god that idiot, I can't believe he kept these.

Adam: what is it?

Sam: all the pictures I made him throw out because I thought I looked bad, he kept them.

Sam flipped through the piled of photos sighing at one of them holding it up.

Sam: oh he even took this one out of the trash and tapped it together.

Lilith: well what are those, letters?

Sam: if the photos are bad enough, he kept all the silly little love notes from when we were dating.

Adam: well read one

Sam: oh no

The two twins then nagged her on to read one of the letters.

Sam: (sigh) okay

She pulled out a letter that was on a green napkin.

Sam: this is from Saint Patrick's Day … I would drink green beers with you. I would drink them if I had the flu. I would drink them from a truck or if they were gold and cost a buck. I would call you and tell you this rhyme but Gary the bar tender said it was time because I've had enough here come the bouncers. I love you.

They smiled as Sam's eyes sparkled with slight tears in her eyes.

Adam: to think he passed English with that

Lilith: to think from that he made mom fall in love with him.

They all sat around Danny hoping the blood transfusion had worked and he would accept the blood given to him. All they could do was wait around while the machine beeped slowly and evenly. No one said anything, but then they all fell when his heart picked up faster than words could say, and then it was a long held out beep. Lilith let out a huge sob and threw herself on her Dad. Adam cried at looked at his father. Sam turned away closing her eyes, and Jazz threw her head back, and Tuckers fell down. Lea took a deep breath and walked over to her mom. Lilith never heard the machine pick back up at even pace, everyone else held hope looking at the line jump up at each beep. When Danny opened his eyes the first thing he looked at was his daughter crying on his bruised chest. He slowly and gently put an arm around her.

Danny: (weak/tired) Dads always come back.


	3. Recovering

Sam inched the door open with her barefoot foot and peaked it, she gave the waking Danny a smile and walked in with a tray covered in food. He tiredly gave her a smile back and scratched his head.

Danny: you got up early.

Sam: that's because I didn't want you to get out of bed.

Danny: aw Sammy I'm fine

Sam: then it shouldn't hurt if come over here and lay on top of you?

Sam crawled over and laid her head on his chest gently rolling over on top of him.

Danny: Ow! Okay, okay! I still need to rest.

Sam smiled knowing she proved her point and got off trying not to hurt him anymore. She then checked his IV's and everything else he was hooked up to.

Sam: Danny, you have two cracked ribs, a broken wrist and sprained ankle. You were under surgery for a couple hours. I'm not kidding around when I tell you to stay in bed.

Danny: come on Sam, you really don't expect me to lie in bed for a couple weeks.

Sam: I knew you would say that

Danny: do you really blame me?

Sam: that's why I'm taking the family to someplace quiet and relaxing, where you can get away from everything and get some rest. You know I'm desperate when I call my parents up and ask to use their cabin, complete with wait staff.

Danny: wow you're going all out for me, I must be really special

Sam: alright mister special it's time to take your medicine

Danny: ew. No way

Sam: oh come on you're not going to pull that on me? I already have had enough trouble with Lea, and then Adam and Lilith, now you?

Danny: medicine is yucky and I will not take it

Sam: oh come on, it's flavored

Sam poured the deep red colored liquid on a spoon and moved it slowly without spilling towards his mouth, that was shut tightly trying to avoid the medicine.

Sam: oh come on Danny, animals can do this

She fought him trying to get him to accept the medicine, finally pushing it through this lips, she dropped the spoon and held his nose and her other hand placed gently on this neck waiting to feel him swallow.

Sam: swallow – swallow

She smiled and let go when Danny finally swallowed in defeat.

Danny: That was disgusting

Sam: the bottle says cherry

Danny chuckled and smiled at Sam as she closed the bottle and starting cutting his food for him. She hasn't made him breakfast since she was pregnant with the twins.

Sam: alright, what?

Danny: what?

Sam: you have been sitting there staring at me for a minute now

Danny: well I just can't keep my eyes off you Ms. Samantha.

Sam: Ms. Samantha? How hard did you hit your head?

Danny: Why, what are you talking Samantha, you should really rest.

Sam: Danny, are you okay?

Danny squinted his eyes and rubbed the bridge on his nose, and then looked up and saw a concerned Sam.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: I'm-I'm sorry I spaced there … what were we talking about?

Just as Sam was about to say something else, two heads poked through the door, looking in. Danny smiled at them.

Danny: Hey you guys, you can come in.

Both came in with reassuring smiles. Lilith sat on the bed close to her dad, while Adam stood by his mom.

Lilith: hey daddy

Adam: how you feeling?

Danny: don't worry about me.

Sam: all they've been doing is worry. We all have.

Danny: aw you guys, I won't be going anywhere for a very long time.

Adam: how do you know?

Sam: Adam-?

Adam: just forget it

Adam then walked out. Sam looked at the door shaking her head.

Sam: I'll be back-

Danny: no I should go.

Sam: You can't move.

Danny: I'll have to manage

Sam started to move towards him.

Danny: don't touch me again!

Sam: fine then get up

Danny: fine

Lilith sat there watching both of her parents be stubborn; she guessed that was how she and Adam had gotten it. Danny struggled to get up, as Sam shook her head. After a while she was getting tired of it.

Sam: Lil go get your brother, and tell him your Dad wants to have a talk with him.

Lilith got up and walked out of the room, leaving Sam and a pain-filled Danny alone.

Sam: I – I'm not going to lecture you. I- … I just want you to know I'm not ready to lose you, and well um …

As she trailed off at a loose of words; she sniffled and brushed her hair behind her ear. She tried to hide the tears, she tried to be strong, but once Danny pulled her close to him, she hid her face into his chest and cried, like she wanted to when she was scared, when they didn't know if he was going to make it.

Meanwhile Lilith stood in the doorway, watching Adam flip threw a photo album that their Aunt Jazz had put together.

Lilith: Um Dad wants to talk to you

Adam: well I don't want to talk to him.

Lilith: you seriously can't be mad at him or even jealous of us. You and mom are exactly alike and I' not jealous of that.

Adam: yeah, but you and mom also get to hang out and do resemble each other in different ways, and let's face it Dad and I are nothing alike and know nothing about each other, and we both know that dad is not going to be around as long as mom, we knew that when we found out. He's going to be gone one day and I'm going to know nothing about him.

Lilith: Dad's alright, he's going to be fine, we saved him.

Adam: yeah this time.

Lilith: why are you acting like this now, you were fine when we thought he wasn't going to make it.

Adam: Honestly, I was being strong for you and mom and every other person in this house. Inside I was just the same as I am now.

Lilith: You could at least show some compassion for him, he is in pain.

He didn't respond only continued to flip through. Most of the photos were of him and their mom and Lilith and their dad or of the family or both him and his sister with or without one of their parents. He stopped at a photo of when he was a lot younger, probably around the age of six; he was sitting in his father's lap holding a book, while his father supplied the light source with his power, and his expression at the glowing green ball showing not only amazement and surprise but enthusiasm. He remembered that day very clearly. He slightly smiled and continued through the album.

Lilith decided to sit down and join him. She flipped passed the page of photos from a barbeque and stopped at the photo of their Dad telling a story.

Lilith: Remember his bed time stories. He would get so into them, then the next day, you and me reenacting them in the backyard.

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes getting up and walking into his parent's room. Sam looked up from where she buried her face and saw Adam standing there with a lost, sad, mixed feeling expression. She gave them both a weak smile and walked out leaving them in the room.

Danny: I see you busted your hand

Adam looked down at his bandaged hand.

Adam: at least I didn't almost die

Danny snorted kind of laughing at his comment.

Danny: ouch, you know I take that to heart.

Adam: come on Dad, stop kidding around. You know you're getting too old for this.

Danny: now you're calling me old? I'll have you know that most of the ghosts I fight I probably twice my age.

Adam: but they're ghosts. They don't have a family to come home to. They don't have someone back home pacing the room because they might not make it. You have three people in just one house.

Danny: yes, but what about the people I protect. Hmm, they go out there not expecting to get hurt, and some do. What about their family, the ones that didn't even expect their family to get hurt? Don't they need someone to protect them? Shouldn't they be guaranteed safety? And I'm not only protecting the people out there, our neighbors, but you guys too. If something happened to you or Lilly or your mom I don't know what I would do with myself. Because of me, you guys are put into more danger than there should normally be.

Adam: I just wanna know is there ever going to be a time in my life when I know you're going to come back alright, and not hurt? Or is the day I'm going to stop worrying the day you die? I ….

He trailed off much like Sam always does when she doesn't want to admit something.

Danny: tell me

Adam: I just want to know who my dad is. I don't just want to know about the hero he is.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny phased through the door with a couple scratches and bruises but nothing too serious. He mostly just looked tired and worn out. He had a long day between work and a couple ghost troubles. It must have already been ten o'clock at night and he had still not been home. He jumped back startled when a flash of light hit him, like a spotlight. He then saw a not so happy Sam sitting there in the doorway with a flashlight and the phone.

Danny: you startled me; I thought you would have been asleep by now.

Sam looked at him with a serious face, almost glaring; he could tell she wasn't happy about him being out fighting today. Danny waited for her to say something, but she never did, all she did was turn off her flashlight and walk out of the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. He then followed her into the kitchen where he saw her taking out her frustration on some china. He stood there watching her, the silence between made seconds feel like minutes.

Danny: please say something

Sam stopped, now leaned against the sink with her head low and shaking it.

Sam: what-? … (Deep breath) what am I supposed to tell them when you don't come home after work? What am I supposed to tell them when they ask me where you are?

Danny: I- I dunno, Sam, I-

Sam then turned around sharply with tears in her eyes.

Sam: what's going to happen to them when you don't come home? What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to us?

Danny: that's not going to happen.

Sam: No, today it didn't happen! What about tomorrow? Or next week?

Danny: well what do you want me to do Sam? Give this up and put all those lives in danger?

Sam: You have two kids now, Danny! You can't just think about the other people anymore, you have to think about Lilith and Adam now too, it's different then when it was just me and you!

Danny: are you kidding? You and Lilly and Adam are all I think about! What happens if I give this up and then one day you guys are hurt! Then what's going to happen to me?

Sam opened her mouth to say something but held back. Danny took a step closer loosening the tension he had in his body. He pulled her close to him. He looked down into her watery eyes.

Danny: (calmer) you and the kids are the best thing that ever happened to me, and if putting my life in danger means all of you get to live another day then I'll put my life on the line every day.

Sam buried her head in his chest.

Sam: (sobbed out) I don't want to lose you.

Danny: I'm not going anywhere.

Just then a little girl came running up wrapping herself around Danny's legs, causing both him and Sam to jump back a little.

Lilith: Daddy!

He gave her a smile and picked her up.

Danny: what are you still doing up? You should be in bed?

Lilith: I couldn't sleep.

Danny: well how about we go back up to bed, and get some sleep.

Lilith: I guess so

Danny: say good night to mommy

Lilith: Goodnight mommy

Sam: goodnight

Sam gave a quick kiss on her head and Danny carried her up the stairs. Danny opened the door but stopped and shut back a crack peeking in. He placed a finger over his mouth, Lilith nodded mimicking him. Danny looked at his saw Adam sitting by the window.

Adam: hi wishing star, it's me, sorry it's so late, but it's an imurgecy (emergency) remember Monday when I asked for that bike so daddy could teach me to ride it, well I would like to take that back, you see my daddy hasn't come home yet today and mommy's really worried, if you can send daddy home I will never ever ever ask for anything again.

Danny lowered his head a little unsure on how to react but he let a small smile creep across his lips. He then pushed the door open putting Lilith on the ground. Adam turned around thinking it was his mom, but his face lit up to find his Dad standing there. He gave his dad a hug than ran back to the window.

Adam: thank you wishing star.

Danny tucked each of the two kids in, saying good night and turned to the door ready to head to bed himself.

Adam: Daddy wait

Danny turned looking at the bed on the right, by the window.

Adam: tell us a story

Lilith: yeah tell us a story

Danny: okay, but only one, which one do you want to hear?

Adam: tell us the one about the hunter

Danny: well these three kids were assigned an extra credit project and went to the zoo, little did they now that from afar there he was the ghost hunter watching them closely figuring out his plan to capture the town hero …

Danny then proceeded to tell them and act out the story for them wondering if they would ever figure out that it had actually happened to him and Sam and Tucker or that all his stories were about the three of them.

**-End Flashback-**

Sam woke to the sound of the door bell. She sighed rubbing her eyes and getting up. When she passed the bedroom that Danny was currently in she felt an ache in her heart. She pressed on going to answer the ringing door bell.

Sam: I'm coming.

She opened the door shocked to see a police officer and Adam on the other side.

Officer: does he belong to you

Sam: what did he do?

Officer: he was fighting with a couple other boys; I had to pull him off. I hope you know we have a no tolerance policy around this area.

Sam: yes I understand, thank you

Officer: I was a little shocked to hear he was staying here, I thought this was the Manson's cabin

Sam: I'm their daughter

Officer: Samantha? Wow have you grown up

Sam: Thank you, and good night!

Sam then shut the door turning to her son who was now sitting on the couch.

Sam: I don't even know where to begin; this is not like you, picking fights.

Adam: you don't understand

Sam: I too tired for this; I'll talk to you in the morning.

Adam: mom

Sam: just go to bed.

Adam walked up the stairs leaving Sam alone in the living room. She sighed and walked back down the hall only this time stopping in Danny's room. She saw him laying there slightly snoring. She smiled debating if she should join him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she felt lonely in her room. She opened the window a crack and then gently laid on the other edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb him.

Danny peeked his eyes open, and inched closer pulling her close to him. Sam pushed herself over to face him, gently as possibly, fearing to touch him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her smiling at her.

Danny: this is a nice surprise

Sam: did I wake you

Danny: no, the doorbell did.

Sam: oh, how are you feeling?

Danny: better now that you're here

Sam: hmm

Danny: why do you have me in a separate room?

Sam: I don't want to hurt you, and I haven't slept very well this week so I don't want to keep you up. You'll be more comfortable here.

Danny: I'm more comfortable sharing a bed with my wife

He pulled her closer looking at her, her hair may have been out of place, and her face may have had no makeup on, and showed tired circles, but he still found her absolutely stunning. She moved in closer shutting her eyes and taking in his warm sent.

Danny: my, my Miss Samantha haven't you've grown in a gorgeous woman

Sam pulled back looking at Danny confused. She looked at him, he looked the same, he had the same face and features but something was different and out of place.

Sam: wha ….?

Danny: Samantha I've been thinking, why be a teacher, I could have so much more power if-

At this point Sam sprung out of bed nervous on the other side of the room.

Danny: Samantha, whatever is the matter?

Sam: this isn't you Danny, you're scaring me. And you've been acting like this on and off for a while.

He just looked at her.

Sam: Danny? Danny?

Danny: Daniel.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but held back deciding maybe she should play into this game.

Sam: um Daniel, can you tell me where Danny is?

Danny: He-! I-

She was confused, scared and then worried when he began to cough like he was coking. As he coughed his eyes shut tight, Sam moved back over sitting him up, and finally he coughed up blood.

Sam: Danny?

He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. His head pounded as every sound echoed in his head and the light only made it worse.

Danny: I'm okay … I just have a headache

Sam: Danny, you're not okay.

Danny: really, just some dust in throat and a headache

Sam: I'm calling the doctor first thing in the morning

Sam turned to leave at that.

Danny: Sam-

She turned back afraid to face him.

Danny: please don't leave

Sam looked down at the floor in defeat.

Sam: just get some sleep, I'll be right here

She pulled up a chair to the door and sat down. She at first tried to ignore his stare fearing it was cold and hard but when she looked at his crystal eyes she saw compassion and pleading and love and good.

Sam: what?

Danny: (smiling) you want to get married again

Sam: what?

Danny: well we never officially got a wedding, I mean there was the time you left me alter but then we eloped.

Sam: you're never letting that go are you?

Danny: You don't want a wedding?

Sam: I was the one who was happy not getting married remember

Danny: Sam, I think it would be nice to have a wedding

Sam: I know, just not right now, maybe once you're better.

Danny: you really don't want a wedding

Sam: I want you to get better and get back on track.

Danny: I would feel a lot better if you were next to me.

Sam smiled and climbed back in bed resting her head on his chest.

Danny: you remember way back when you called me, you know before we met up again and you thought I wouldn't remember you or you had the wrong number?

Sam: hmm, ha that was when I cursed on the phone because I managed to burn my hand and break a stack of plates at the same time.

Danny: can I ask you something?

Sam: you just did, but go ahead

Danny: what was the real reason you called me? I mean of course I'm extremely happy you did or may not have gotten married or have had two wonderful children or anything else we had.

Sam: after my appointment things started to really go downhill, well at least they felt like it. I kept shrugging it off for so long, keeping myself busy and as I was cleaning out the basement and I had completely forgotten all the letters and gifts I had never sent you and I opened the closet and there they were. So at first I started to write a letter and then Lea came down and asked what all that stuff was, so I told her it was all a bunch of stuff I never sent to a really good friend I used to have and then she pulled down the box and it was strange … the year book on top fell and opened right to the page you had signed. I couldn't stop thinking about how you didn't have to show up or even call or write and there you were back in my life again.

Danny smiled at her; he then held her hand as he pulled her closer to him. At first she looked down at their hands then looked up at him at the sound of the rain picking up. She gaped slightly with her eyes wide, she looked shocked at something. He blushed slightly looked away almost ashamed he had never told her.

Sam: you …. You?

Danny: I knew I was still in love with you, and no one I had met had filled it, I just I needed to see if you even remembered me, if you even still cared about me. If you didn't you wouldn't have called me, you would have just ignored it, putting me out of your mind and the yearbook away. I didn't even know if you were still single or taken I just wanted to see you again, but I didn't know I could so I needed you to make the first step. I'm sorry, but the minute I saw you again I knew I was right and I had to be with you again, I couldn't stand not having you.

Sam exhaled unaware she was even holding her breath. She placed her head down on his chest. she didn't know if she should be mad at him or not, because he gave her that push so they have all this, but not telling her made her wonder what else he had kept a secret or lied about. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound a loud booming thunder, making her wonder how close the storm actually was. Danny chuckled when she jumped closer to him, but she pulled back a little looking at him a little shocked.

Sam: how are you so warm and cold at the same time?

Danny furrowed his eyebrows wondering what she was talking about, but all the thinking between the two when they saw two figures standing the door way.

Adam: we just wanted to make sure you're okay with the storm and all

There was another alarmingly loud boom that sent Adam and his sister running over to the bed. Neither of them had really gotten over their fear of storms, most likely because there was a really bad ghost attack one time in a storm, but that was nothing Danny couldn't fix, so what was it this time, who was it that worse than his past enemies? Sam started counting with Adam as the lightning flashed.

Sam: 1 …2

Boom! The thunder roared causing them all to jump. Sam smirked, Danny and Adam both looked out the window while Lilith came out from under the covers.

Sam: you know what would be fun?

Lilith: Mom we're too old for that, your stories aren't going to scare us anymore

Sam: oh really?

Danny: No, Sam they'll be sleeping in our room for years if you tell them that one

Sam: just because you were scared and sleeping on my floor for a couple weeks doesn't mean they will, they're all grown up

Danny: I was making sure you were okay

Sam: sure okay,

Adam: what's it about?

Sam: an old Manson relative whose wife killed him for all his money, he now comes to haunt the spouses and families of new relatives warding them away.

Adam: tell it!

Sam: I thought you were too old for ghost stories

Lilith: tell it

Sam then began to tell the story of the so called past Manson relative

**-FLASHBACK-**

The class entered the room taking their seats; they all cocked an eyebrow at the very pregnant Sam sitting behind Danny's desk.

Danny: Sam, try not to scare a kid for life in this class

Sam: what it's true; if it's pink it means you're pregnant. How do you think I knew I was pregnant?

Danny: only on pregnancy tests, that was chemistry, the reaction was a change in color not if you're pregnant

Sam: well I sure taught him a lesson then; he'll never mix chemicals again

Danny: you're sick and twisted

Sam: hey, I'm carrying your children

Danny: and that's why you can't drink coffee

Sam: yeah well I'm caffeine deprived, and it was free

Danny rolled his eyes taking his mind back to the papers from last period as he waited for the last few to walk in. One of the kids walked in sitting down not taking his questioning look off of Sam. He started to say something.

Danny: raise your hand

Sam: (mocking) raise your hand

Danny: why did I let you come into work with me?

Sam: because you didn't want me painting the nursery.

Danny shook his head and then looked at his student afraid to even know what question came across his mind. Tyler was known to have out there questions and comments, and by his gaze at Sam he knew this was going to be interesting.

Tyler: Mr. F who's that?

Sam: I'm-

Danny: She's my wife

Tyler: are you sure, looks more like a washed up whale.

The class laughed and Sam looked ready to kill.

Danny: my wife is not fat, she's pregnant

Sam: what is that supposed to mean?

Danny: …. That you're pregnant?

Sam: you're implying something there aren't you?

Danny: I'm not implying anything

Sam: If you have a problem with how I look just say it

Danny: do you really think we should be discussing this now?

Sam: Why is inconvenient for you?

Danny: I'm teaching

Sam: well you should have thought about that before you called me fat

Danny: I didn't call you fat I was on your side

Sam: you're the one who made this way, maybe next time you'll think your actions through

Tyler: yeah Mr. F think about your actions before you make them

Sam: You're one remark away from wishing you knew the pain of childbirth. I'm carrying twins, I 'm tied, I haven't had coffee in months, my ankles are swollen, I can't see my feet and I'm lucky if I put on the same pair of shoes, I go pee every ten minutes, and you don't even want to know what's up with my nipples. Don't mess with me!

The class stared, scared or shocked, maybe both, Danny wasn't sure, right now he was just hoping he wasn't going to be fired.

Danny: um okay, lesson in this pick your battles. Sam can you wait for me in the hall?

Sam glared at him and then tried storming out, but looking more funny from her struggle to get up. Danny offered to help her but being stubborn and mad she refused to take his help, even if it would have taken less time and easier.

One thing she hated most about being pregnant was the abnormal emotions. Sam always could control her feelings and keep things the way they were perfect for her, but when she was pregnant one minute she was singing and smiling the next she was furious and then finally balling her eyes out. She tried to hold back the tears but they just rolled down her cheeks. One positive thing about the tears was it could save her a lecture from her husband.

Danny walked out of the room, keeping a foot in the door so he could keep his ears open making sure they stuck to their punishment.

Danny: Sam you can't- Sam?

Danny walked over to a now scrunched over Sam. The minute Danny walked out of the room she felt an ice cold stab run through her body and then an unbearable pain hit her. Danny walked over to her worried and alert. Again the ice cold chill hit her.

Danny: what's wrong?

Sam couldn't even form words, between the ice cold stabs and the pain. She didn't even realize if it wasn't for Danny she wouldn't be standing, he was holding her up with one hand holding hers the other supporting her shoulder. She looked up with tears in her eyes, when she saw a blue mist, like when it's so cold you can see your breath, leave his mouth, but she was too much in pain to realize his ghost sense and the cold stabs were rhythmically timed.

Danny: I'm getting you to the hospital.

Sam: you have class and –ow

Sam scrunched her eyes shut again doubling over. Danny held her close, supporting her, as he walked her back into the class room. The whole class looked up silent, shocked. They saw their teacher whisper stuff to his wife and then move to the telephone. In a couple minutes the school nurse was in the room with a wheel chair.

**-End Flashback-**

_**Author's Note:**_ _Since I'm so much busier right now, I am not going to edit it as much as I usually do, which will most likely result in me doing a rewrite of this story later and making it the exact way I want. Right now though I will just type up what I have written and post and come back to it. Thanks to everyone who is faving this story and commenting. I love any feed back you have. _


	4. Built Up Anger & a Turning for the Worst

_**Author's Note:** I should explain that a whole summer has gone by since the last chapter. Enjoy. _

Sam sat at the kitchen table staring at her cup. The doctor came today and was currently examining Danny, she wondered if the news would be good or bad. The silence was cut with the sound of the phone ringing. Sam jumped, but calmed herself when she answered.

Sam: Hello?

Pamela: Hello Samantha, I was wondering when I would get to see you again. I think the least you could do is visit after we loaned you our cabin.

Sam: that you never use, Mom things are hectic around here I don't exactly have time to visit.

Pamela: Your daughter is in the middle of finding a suitable job and she still takes time to see us.

Sam: Sorry mom, but like I said things are a little busy right now.

Pamela: so how about lunch today?

Sam: I have to take care of Danny, not to mention the twins. Plus I have tons of work to do.

Pamela: Honestly Samantha, after all we did for you, you can't even take time for the woman who not only gave birth to you but is giving you housing, paying for the best doctors and nurses and home care for your husband, and has a college fund set up for your children. And you repay me by hiding my first granddaughter, ruining the beautiful wedding I planned, not to mention the wedding dress-

Sam: Mother! I know I'm a disgrace and a disappointment to you and the family, and I know I'm not the child or daughter you wanted, but for once can you not remind how I screwed up and did you wrong, because that's all I'm ever doing anymore! Everywhere I turn I do something wrong, or say something wrong and for once I would not like to hear where else I have gone wrong!

Sam looked up after hearing the doctor clear his throat, she was a little embarrassed but really didn't care, and she was allowed to lose it every so often.

Pamela: Samantha, are you and Daniel having marriage problems?

Sam: Mom, I have to go the doctor is here.

Sam hung up without a goodbye and looked up at the doctor.

Sam: is he okay?

This time the doctor looked down.

Dr. Steven: His body is rejecting the blood.

Sam: how can that be possible, we checked it, we matched it?

Dr. Steven: I know, Mrs. Fenton, please stay calm.

Sam: calm? How can I be calm?

Dr. Steven: I need you to calm down before I explain.

Sam: Are you married Doctor?

Dr. Steven: No

Sam: do you have any kids?

Dr. Steven: two nieces and a nephew, but none of my own

Sam: do you have a mother who constantly reminds you of the wrong you do, the shame you bring to the family, or how you are nothing she wanted you to be or a father who can no longer look at you the same because you got pregnant at 18?

Dr. Steven: no

Sam: I have all those things. I am always calm. So tell me doctor when can I lose it? When am I allowed to not be calm? I think when hearing that my husband's body is rejecting the blood we tested and tested as a match is a completely appropriate time to not remain calm?

He looked down sighed and looked back up.

Dr. Steven: it could be an infection, or a virus. There is something causing the body to not work with and accept the blood.

Sam: is there anything that can be done?

Dr. Steven: Mrs. Fenton, we can do nothing but expand his life span, which would be miserable. It's probably best to just let him go.

Sam: you're telling me to give up?

Dr. Steven: The surgery is life risking and may do more harm than good.

Sam: if it was your wife or child or someone you loved so much you would take their place, would you give up?

Dr. Steven: I wouldn't want them to suffer, but Mrs. Fenton, I'm a doctor; I can't make your decisions for you. … You have my number I'll be back in two weeks for a check-up.

Sam sighed as he left the room, but looked up when she heard someone quietly knock. She smiled at her son standing there with a supported smile. He sat down at the table across from her.

Adam: you okay mom?

Sam: I'm fine, don't worry about me. I thought you were going with your sisters?

Adam: I thought I should stay back and help you.

Sam: you can start by telling me why a cop brought you home last night?

Adam: Mom it's not what you think

Sam: then what is it?

Adam: Some kids were talking trash about Lilith and Dad and you.

Sam: I see … do you know what I'm going to ask next

Adam: why didn't I just ignore it or not get violent?

Sam: No … did you give those jerks what they had coming to them?

Adam laughed thankful that his mom wasn't mad at him, but his laugh subsided when he heard his dad's cough. He wondered how he could be so mad at his father and worried about him all at the same time.

Sam: when he's more awake you should go in to see him.

Adam: why doesn't Lilly just go see him? Not like she has time to fit her own father in her busy schedule.

Sam: he needs to see you, his son, he sees his daughter and me plenty; it's your turn. Whatever you are mad at him about you to need to mend, I can't fix that problem.

Sam put the plate in front of him. He looked at it confused. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, and the works.

Sam: what something wrong with it?

Adam: are these real?

Sam smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

Sam: when I was pregnant with you and Lil I used to make this all the time for your father.

He smiled the looked up shocked.

Adam: mom … you're not uh?

Sam: no, I just thought you'd miss some "real" food.

He smiled as she grabbed her cup and walked away. He looked at the plate then down the hall. He sighed grabbing the plate and taking it into the room. He was a little shocked to find his dad awake.

Danny: hey … you make that?

Adam: no mom did …. You want some?

Danny: nah … your mom's cooking may smell good, but

Adam took a bit and made a face calmly spitting it out into his napkin

Danny: and that's exactly why I learned to cook.

Adam: she said she used to make it for you all the time

Danny: like I was going to tell her that she can't cook when she was pregnant.

He nodded and put his plate aside. He forgot why he had first come in here, was it because he wanted to spend time with his dad or was it because him mom wanted him to, either way he was sitting there with nothing to say but rude remarks he never really meant only said out of jealousy. He felt bad for not being able to look at his dad, but this wasn't his dad, no this man was sick and looked sick. His dad was strong, and was hero; nothing could happen to the good guys, isn't that what every story taught him.

Danny: where is everyone?

Adam awoke from his thoughts forgetting he was figuring how to break the silence so he didn't hear the machine beeps.

Adam: huh?

Danny: Where did Lil and Lea and your Aunt Jazz go?

Adam: oh uh school shopping … I think

Danny: didn't wanna go?

Adam shrugged, it wasn't that he didn't want to go; it was that he didn't want to be reminded that he was going back to school. He hated sounding selfish but this whole incident has gotten him and his sister a lot of trouble, but he would never tell anyone that. He could fight his own battles anyway, not that he fought anyone for teasing him. It was because they made his sister want to get rid of what made her special; she took more of the heat than he did.

Adam: I just thought I'd hang around here, help mom out so she could relax a little

Danny: (tiredly) that's nice

Danny shut his eyes breathing evenly. Adam wondered if his mom had told him about the cops bringing him home last night. He was sure his dad would have mentioned something to him about it. His mind then wandered to why he was really here, though he didn't want to say goodbye yet, but it was something he needed to do incase … just in case.

Adam: dad?

Danny: hmmm?

Adam: I'm sorry …

Danny opened his eyes and looked at his son confused?

Danny: if this is about last night, your mom said she handled it with you?

Adam: no … this isn't really about last night.

Adam stood up wandering around the room, looking at things trying to avoid what he wanted to say. Danny waited for him to continue, but he only got silence.

Danny: are you going to tell me what it's about?

Adam: I know I've been giving you a hard time lately about you being a hero

Danny: it's understandable, you don't need to apologize for that, I knew you would feel that way

Adam: but I'm not really upset with you about that, I'm mad at myself I guess

Danny: for what?

Adam paused again turning and looking at his dad. He wished he wasn't hooked up to all these machines, and IV's, he wished his dad was healthy again and everything was normal, he wished it never happened in the first place. But it had and nothing would change it, he just needed to make the best of it.

Adam: I'm mad because I never forgave for something … I never forgave you for what happened to Gabe.

Danny didn't say anything; he swallowed the lump in his throat. Gabe had not been brought up in years … maybe it was because he and Sam just needed to move on. It's not so much they were trying to forget him just that it hurt too much to bring him up and he needed to be able to get past it so he could go back to being a father and a husband.

Gabe was Danny's second son, Gabriel. Sam had accidently gotten pregnant again when the twins were two years old. This time around they knew Sam getting pregnant came with many risks and her pregnancy had a lot of complications, but Sam fought threw them all willing to do anything that would save the baby. A month early they had to perform an emergency c-section and Gabriel came into the world. He stayed in the hospital four weeks longer than a normal premature newborn, but soon he was able to come home with them. He should have seen what was going to happen, but he didn't catch it until it was too late. Like his daughter Lilith Gabe was born with powers, but his body did not accept his powers and the two fought against each other. The baby did nothing but cry from the pain, they did everything they could they took him to doctors and specialists, but they could find nothing to fix it. Then one night Sam woke up in a panic from not hearing any crying coming from the new born, Danny and Sam rushed him to the ER while Tucker and Lea baby sat the twins. He was just 18 months old, they told them to wait, but no one told them they were too late, and then someone simply said your child is …

Adam: I guess it's not really anyone's fault, it was just easier to blame you for it then just accept that it happened.

Danny stayed silent; he was no longer able to look at him. Adam too fell silent ashamed for putting that on his father and bringing it, he was the only one who was never afraid to bring him back up. Adam continued to stare at his feet wishing he was able to tune out the hum and beep of the machines his father was hooked up to.

Adam: Dad if you don't mind may I ask you something? …. Dad?

Adam looked back up when he had not received a response and he found his dad laying there breathing evenly in his sleep, but sadly it was not so peaceful. Adam sighed and walked over to the book self grabbing one that appealed to him and sat back down taking one more look at his father then starting the book.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam sat up in a hospital room, worried. She was rushed off probed, examined, questioned, tested and now they were sitting wait for the doctor. Danny held her hand; he hid his fear well, being strong for her. Neither of them spoke, but they still knew what the other was thinking. Danny finally spoke up not wanting to take it anymore.

Danny: God, what's taking so long?

Sam looked down at her pregnant belly, touching it softly, tears welted up in her eyes.

Sam: this is all my fault

Danny looked at her sitting back down, grabbing her hand, forcing her to look at him.

Danny: no it's not

Sam: I let myself get worked up, cause stress and strain-

Danny: This is not your fault!

Sam: I'm sorry … I didn't mean to get so emotional and mad

Danny: I know you didn't mean it, besides he deserved it.

Sam forced a smile, but it was soon whipped off when the doctor entered.

Dr. Steven: Samantha, feeling any better?

Sam: I just want to know what's going on please, are my babies okay?

Dr. Steven: we can't be certain about what's going on, we need to call in a specialist, but we are hoping that this is just pre-labor symptoms, making your body feel like you're going into labor but is really just signaling you're going to be going into labor in a number of days or a week or two.

Danny: specialist?

Dr. Steven: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

Sam then remembered thought that had crossed her mind earlier in the pregnancy but never went into it. She looked over at Danny, who still seemed to be lost trying to figure out what was going on. Her glance changed to the doctor who had the cold stethoscope on her stomach, but what worried her was the face he was making.

Sam: what? What is it?

Dr. Steven: Samantha, you need to remain calm, we still haven't finished the tests to tell you what's happening and your stress could affect the results

Sam: no something's wrong, you're not telling me something

Danny: Sam, please calm down, they're doing all they can.

He squeezed her hand trying to help calm her down.

Sam: No something's wrong Danny and I have a right to know.

The doctor lowered his head and sighed.

Dr. Steven: Samantha, your test results are abnormal …

Sam: what do you mean by abnormal?

Dr. Steven: Samantha, this is hard to say … it was very possible for this to happen, with your unique situation, your womb may not have been able to handle and care for the needs of a child like that. We are lucky we can find one heartbeat and that you're okay.

Sam: are-are you saying … one of my babies is dead …?

Dr. Steven: we can't be positive, you're stress may be causing it to slow down; there are plenty of outside factors that could have affected the results, but sometimes a women's body is unable to support-

Sam: but I have a daughter and nothing happened during that pregnancy

Dr. Steven: things happen and you weren't carrying twins, you're a lot older than you were before Samantha. I'll give you two a minute.

Dr. Steven then walked out, Sam's bottom lip quivered in fear on the verge of tears. Danny closed his eyes and gulped down all emotions, then looked at back at Sam who was ghost white. He felt terrible. This was his entire fault; he caused harm to both the baby and Sam. He reached for her hand to comfort her.

Danny: Sam?

She pulled away with tears welting in her eyes she turned over curling herself up in a ball.

Danny: Sam …there's still hope, they said they weren't sure yet.

Sam stayed her back to him, staying silent. Danny sighed and climbed next to her, holding her close.

Danny: aw Sam I am so sorry, I should have been more careful

Just then the doctor walked in.

Dr. Steven: okay Samantha, we need to run a few more tests and we would also like to keep you here over night, just to be safe.

Danny stood up and walked over to the doctor.

Danny: what kind of tests?

Dr. Steven: well we just want to check to see if maybe it was a misreading and if the other baby and Samantha are perfectly healthy and will survive birth, or if we'll need to perform an emergency C-section.

Danny: this can't wait?

Dr. Steven: I'm sorry Mr. Fenton but we need to get her tested as fast as possible in case we need to fix any urgent situation right away.

Danny: but she-

Sam: It's fine Danny.

Danny turned his head over at Sam, who was now looking at him with teary red eyes. He walked over to her and sat by her side.

Danny: are you sure, you don't have to do this right now if you're not ready.

Sam: I'll be alright.

Danny: okay, I'll be here waiting for you.

He held her hand until she was wheeled out of the room.

**-End Flashback-**

Lea walked into the luxurious cabin her mother was currently staying at and looked around for her mom.

Lea: Mom? … I'm back

She hummed when she didn't get an answer and continued to wander through the rooms looking for her mom.

Lea: mom? … Hello?

She stopped when she saw Adam sitting there reading next to his sleeping father. She walked in and smiled at her half brother. Adam looked up from the book and gave her a weak smile.

Lea: Hey Adam, how's he doing?

Adam: not well, he doesn't seem to be getting any better.

Lea frowned looking at Danny and then back at Adam.

Lea: do you know where mom is?

Adam: umm I would try the office.

Lea: thanks

Lea walked out and continued through the vacation home. She found her mom buried there in papers and books looking frazzled. Lea walked over concerned.

Lea: mom …?

Sam didn't look up she continued to search for whatever she was looking for.

Sam: we matched it … it's an exact match… it doesn't make sense.

Lea: Mom … are you okay?

Sam: … nothing … why is there nothing here?

Lea: mom –mom stop!

Lea forced her mother to stop running through the papers and books and look at her. Sam's eyes welted up and she tried to choke down her sob but it was no use, it was already too late.

Sam: (sobbing) I don't understand … it was an exact match.

Lea: maybe he just isn't strong enough anymore

Sam opened her mouth to say something but was cut off from Adam screaming for her. She immediately jumped up and ran to where Danny and Adam were with Lea close behind. In the room Sam saw her son panicking over the loud beeping machines that were fast passed and only getting louder and faster almost ready to explode.

Adam: mom I don't know what happened, we were talking and he fell asleep and I was just reading and then all of a sudden everything started freaking out

Sam: Lea take Adam and go find Jazz. Tell her to get over her right away, and then you take Adam and Lilly to your grandparents' house.

Lea: mom what's going on?

Sam: and stay there until I call you and tell you to come home.

Adam: no mom I'm staying with you

Sam: Adam you are going with Lea, I am not asking you I'm telling you; it is non-negotiable.

The two hesitantly and reluctantly left following Sam's instructions. Sam turned back to her husband as his heavy intense breathing turn to chocking. Sam ran over to the night stand pulling out a small black bag. Inside was a small vile and a needle. Sam took a deep breath and she measured the liquid as accurately as possible. She then held her husband down trying to give him the shot, but something held her back. She gasped as Danny's hand grabbed her wrist gripping it tightly and tighter. She looked over at his eyes instead of their soft icy blue color or their glowing green color they were blood shot pierced red and instead of good they held evil. Sam cried as her wrist started to burn and she dropped the needle to the floor. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she stared at him strait in the eyes.

_**Author's Note:** Okay so the next chpater or two will be really intense, however i don't know how long they will actually take me because this was the last chapter that was already written out and just needed to be typed up and edited. I'm thinking of doing a chapter on the issues Sam had with her pregnancy with the twins and def a chapter on story on gabe but I'm not sure. I have a lot of ideas i want to put into the story it's a matter if i can work them into the story. Thank you for reading._


	5. A Plan BackFiring

Danny awoke to his chest tightening but he was unable to open his eyes from the pounding extremely painful headache. He tried to control his body from transforming and exploding off powers like it felt it wanted to. Soon the voices around him began to fade as he started choking on the blood that was trying to be coughed up. He fought against himself but he was too weak, and soon felt himself disappearing as he lost control of his body, his power, and his mind.

Sam cried as her wrist started to burn and she dropped the needle to the floor. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she stared at him strait in the eyes.

Danny: you belong to me, which means you don't betray me ever!

He let go of her and shoved her across the room.

Danny: Tell me where the gem is Samantha

Sam: Danny you're really scaring me. Come on Danny I know you're in there.

Danny: I said tell me where the Gem is!

Then as Danny or Daniel or whoever he was got up and ripped all the tubes and wires he was attached to off his body Sam scampered away and darted for the door as he ran after her. Just as she ran out the door Jazz pulled up. Sam took no time she jumped into the car.

Sam: drive! Drive!

Jazz immediately took off worried and scared.

Jazz: Sam what's going on?

Sam panted and looked in the mirror making sure he was still following her.

Sam: his body is rejecting the blood. I think it's taking over him and he's having like some kind ghost allergic reaction

Jazz: what do you mean ghost allergic reaction?

Just then a blast had taken off the right side mirror.

Jazz: what the hell was that?

Sam: your brother!

Jazz: why is he shooting at us?

Sam: I don't think he is doing it, I think something in his body like the blood is making him do this.

Jazz: and you have a plan?

Sam: drop me off at my house, you grab tucker and go do some research with your parents I'll hold him off until you figure a plan.

Jazz: you're crazy! You're going to hold him off by yourself?

Sam: do you have any better ideas?

Jazz: and what makes you think he's going to follow you and not me?

Sam: because I have what he wants. The ghost attack that almost killed him was over power of both worlds. He gave me the gem that held the power to feed off of the souls of humans and ghosts, kind of like mind control, anyway he told me to hide it and when he got his strength back he would destroy it.

Jazz: alright but take the Fenton Fones and contact me if anything gets too out of hand.

Sam: alright.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny entered the hospital room holding a plastic bag; he walked over to Sam, who smiled at him as he placed a small kiss on her lips. He handed her the salad container and then the chocolate syrup and maple syrup she had asked for. He sat down with his own dinner and almost lost his appetite as she poured both syrups right onto her salad.

Danny: I thought the vegan stuff you ate was gross … this is just –

Sam took a bite making a face, and turned cutting him off.

Sam: it needs spaghetti sauce

Danny looked at her with disgust

Danny: you're serious?

Sam: it doesn't have to be hot

Danny sighed now fully having lost his appetite and pulled out the half empty jar of spaghetti sauce, knowing what kind of foods to bring in case she craved something else to eat.

Sam: thank you

She poured some sauce evenly on her salad then mixed it with the rest of it, taking a bite now satisfied. She looked at Danny who sat there tiredly and noticed him not eating.

Sam: you want some?

She said kind of teasing, he cocked and eyebrow at her and chuckled shaking his head.

Sam: if you're tired go to bed, if I want something I can bother the nurses now, you're off duty.

She said kind of joking with him. Danny again kind of chuckled; it was hard to believe how cheerful and upbeat Sam was when she was pregnant.

Danny: sorry but you're stuck with me

Sam: I don't mind being stuck with you, Phil used to hide the pop tarts from me when I was pregnant with Lea, and you go out at two in the morning and get me watermelon.

Danny: but you hate pop tarts?

Sam: yeah but when I'm not pregnant, I went through a phase where all I wanted was pop tarts with barbeque sauce and pickles.

Danny: that's gross

Sam: says the man who ate a bug in second grade.

Danny laughed tiredly remember how technically he didn't know the bug was on his sandwich. He sat up ready to be by her side when she jolted a little and placed her hand on her overgrown belly.

Danny: you okay?

She looked at him with no look of panic or worry.

Sam: come here

He walked over sitting on the edge of the bed, letting her guide his hands as she picked them up.

Sam: you feel that?

He smiled as he felt the baby kick, but he also felt an ache in his heart as he remembered why they were here, they still knew nothing about one of the babies, and the doctors' still neither confirmed nor denied if both babies were healthy … or alive. But then he caught Sam's eyes, the ones that were in pain before crying over the heartbreaking loss, these eyes were saying something different now. She grabbed his other hand, placing it in a different spot on her abdomen.

Sam: now do you feel that?

He concentrated on feeling something in the new spot, he again felt a kick in the first place then he felt the slightest movement from the second spot, it wasn't a kick like the other, it was something different, then a cold chill passed through him, but as the mist passed through his lips he felt a cold chill through his hand. He then looked at Sam surprised, who was smiling and teary eyed.

Sam: that one's all you

Just as Danny was about to say something the Doctor walked in.

Dr. Steven: excuse me, but I have the results from Samantha's tests. Both babies are living and healthy as well as Samantha. The only thing we can guess from the misreading is one of the babies getting in the way of the other. As for the pain, it's just some pre-contractions from your body thinking it's ready to give birth. You'll just have to stay on bed rest for the final weeks of your pregnancy. We still would like to keep you overnight for observation, but you should be free to go home tomorrow morning.

Sam: thank you doctor.

He nodded and walked out, Sam turned back to Danny who still looked shocked and confused all at once.

Danny: wha- when?-how?

Sam: when I was being tested I kept feeling the baby kick and at first I was so uncomfortable that I didn't realize that it wasn't just one baby kicking. And then I realized back at the school your ghost sense and the stabbing chills were together. It's your baby Danny, this one is all your.

Danny: are you saying…? Are you saying that one of my children has …?

Sam: signs say yes … but I'm not a doctor, which means we call Jazz and your mom

Danny: speaking of call, I called Tucker and Jazz and Jazz called my parents.

Sam smiled at him, she could only imagine how he was pacing the room when she was being tested and re-tested.

Danny: um Jazz stopped by, but then got paged and had to go back to work. Tucker should be here soon to see us; I think he just had to finish up some paperwork. Did you maybe want to call your parents?

Sam: you're avoiding the subject

Danny didn't know what she wanted him to say, okay so he did, normally she would want him to say exactly how he felt and not worry about what she wanted to hear, but this was different she was pregnant and with this she would twist his words around.

Danny: okay so you remember how after the whole wedding incident with Aragon and how I left because I thought I was going to get you even more seriously injured?

Sam nodded not sure if she should be worried about what she was hearing.

Danny: well this is that again, I'm scared that because of me, because of who I am something is going to happen to you and the babies. And if nothing happens then what about when they are growing up? What if something happens to them because of me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Sam smiled at him, he was finally having a break down about being a new father; she was worried it would happen when she went into labor.

Sam: Danny I can't tell you everything is going to be fine because I don't know if it is, but these babies…

She paused pulling his hands back over her pregnant stomach.

Sam: they are mine and yours, and I know they are strong and will fight whatever comes their way, especially if they are your children because I've never seen someone so strong before.

Danny: you really think so?

Sam: I think one of them is going to be a kick boxer, and the other … well I don't think there will be an ounce of me in that child if I'm right about them being half-ghost.

Danny smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

Sam: and me? I'm not done yet, plus I plan on out living John so I can make him roll over in his grave. We've made it this far and nothing is going to stop us now.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Sam ran into the house tearing off her shoes and running into Danny's lab. She grabbed a few weapons and items to keep her safe and some to only use as a last resort. Now all she had to do was make it to the panic room Danny had built to keep them safe. Sam slowly crept around the house hearing him thrash around looking for the gem and her.

Daniel: I know you're in here Samantha. If you come out and tell me where the gem is I promise not to harm you. In fact I would make you my queen.

Sam held out a small weapon to only stun him if he found her. Soon all she heard was silence. She tiptoed from the hall to the living room. She breathed evenly keeping her eyes out, but when she circled and started to walk backwards she had accidently stepped on the remote and the television had came on at a high volume.

Daniel rushed back into the living room certain to find her but all he saw was the messy room and a TV turned on with no Sam to be found.

Daniel: Sammy, I know you're in here. I advise you to come out before I have to do something drastic.

Sam held her breath as she saw his feet in front of her, which was under the tiny space left under the couch. They stood there for a second but then walked away, she could hear him rush up the stairs, and she then slowly and carefully came out from under the couch, and tiptoed past the stairs. What Sam didn't see was him phase through the ceiling and down to her until she felt him grab her from behind. She went to scream but covered her mouth. He held her close to him nuzzling her neck and kissing her shoulder, neck, and cheek.

Daniel: you know I don't want to have to do this, and I don't want to have to force you to tell me where the gem is.

Sam slowly and carefully reached into her pocket pulling out a small tiny cylinder case, no bigger than her index finger, she push the switch on the side up like turning on a flashlight and pushed it into her husband's abdomen. He jolted back at the shock as Sam took off trying to escape. However she fell to the floor with a crash as he grabbed her foot, she hissed at the pain for a second before fighting to get away and reach her destination. He was too strong for her though he somewhat easily pulled Sam under him; she looked at him with wide eyes scared and shaking but no matter what she never took her eyes away from his. Somewhere the man she loved and the well loved hero was still in there.

There in his eyes she saw evil, rage, fury, anger, but underneath that she saw the pain his other side was going through, the weakness he was feeling. She calmly without showing fear reached up and gently caressed his cheek showing she cared, she loved him. She felt his grip on her loosen and soften, his body started to relax and become more tense. Just as Sam began to think she had him partly under control the phone rang causing him to look out of her eyes.

Sam: Danny No!

She grabbed his face pulling his eyes back to hers but it was too late.

Daniel: this is your last chance; tell me where you hid it!

Sam gulped trying to come up with something.

Sam: i-i-I … don't remember …. I think I lost it …

Daniel: don't lie to me!

Sam started to slowly crawl back away from him frightened trying to get to safety.

Meanwhile Jazz and Tucker met up at the Fenton Works trying to find a cure or figure out some sort of plan. Tucker worked at speed on the computer pulling up files and files looking for something to give him a lead. Jazz flipped through files and papers and books while her parents already began testing out different forms of ectoplasm.

Maddie: It's difficult to create an exact match without a sample of Danny's blood

Jazz: Sam is doing all she can right now, and I don't want to risk contacting her, who knows what's happening right now. Here's a file from when we did the last operation.

Jazz handed over a file to her mom and went back to her medical book. Tucker sighed trying to keep concentrated and find something, anything. He then paused a second when he came across a hidden file.

Tucker: why is this file hidden?

Jack walked over leaning over Tucker looking at the screen. He tiredly and sorrowfully sighed.

Jack: those are from when we were trying to save Gabriel

Tucker: do you mind if I take a look at them?

Jack: no, not if you think it will help

Jack walked over back to his wife concentrating again on the chemical researching. Tucker carefully read over the files, the wheels in his head turned and he paused for a second.

Tucker: Jazz, what did Sam call what was happening to Danny?

Jazz: she said the body was rejecting the blood, and she said it was almost like an allergic reaction.

Tucker: do you have any files on Danny? As in his medical stuff about how his body works with the ghost half?

Maddie: I believe so, Jazz it should be in the file cabinet on your right, top shelf.

Jazz quickly pulled out the file and ran it over to Tucker, she read over his shoulder trying to figure out what he was getting from these records.

Tucker: do you see what I see?

Jazz: That Danny's body is doing the same thing as Gabriel's body did? Except it's his ghost half that is not accepting the human half?

Tucker: exactly, except this time it's not infused together like Gabriel's, Danny has both a human side and a ghost side.

Jack: this is simple then, all we have to do is extract his ghost side from him, we could use the ghost catcher for that

Jazz: but Danny's human side is not strong enough to live without his ghost half. Basically Danny's ghost half is both killing him and keeping him alive. And if he keeps using his powers, especially his more powerful powers his human side will no longer be alive. He'll be all ghost and if he transfers back ….

Jazz cut off chocking down the lump in her throat.

Tucker: well we can't let that happen. Keep working, I don't know how much longer Sam is going to last if he is as lost as you described him.

Everyone quickly went back to working, this time with a lead to follow, pulling as much information as they can from the research they did with Gabriel.

Just a little outside of the city Sam managed to safely make it to the panic room. She caught her breath and calmed herself a little, then walked over and powered up everything. Sam then decided it may be the only chance to contact Jazz and Tucker. She pulled out the earphone Jazz gave her and put it to her ear after turning it on.

Sam: Jazz you there?

Jazz: we're here Sam, are you okay?

Sam: I'm fine I'm coming on video, but I don't know how much more time I have

Sam then entered a few things into the computer and a video then popped up of everyone who was in Fenton Lab. At first they were all taken back from the sight of the bruised and bleeding Sam.

Jazz: Sam?

Sam: I'm fine Jazz it's nothing, how is the research going

Tucker: well we have a lead we just don't know how to fix the problem.

Sam: we need to work fast before something really bad happens, I probably don't have much time before he figures a way in here.

Maddie: it would probably be a lot easier and go a lot faster if we had a blood sample.

Sam looked back to the door with a slightly scared look on her face.

Sam: I'll see what I can get and send the information to you. How much will be needed?

Jazz: Sam no … don't push yourself, it may look like Danny but that's not him, this body is cold and knows no feeling, if you anger him enough he will kill you. Whether he wants to or not.

Sam: No! You're wrong! Danny is still in there, I know he's somewhere in there lost and hurt. He needs us right now, it's our turn to play hero.

Tucker: I dunno Sam, Danny may still be in there but he's certainly not in control. I'm sure we can figure out something from these files.

Sam: what have you found?

Everyone looked away from her, not wanting to answer. Sam stared them down now wondering and worrying even more.

Sam: well…? What is it?

Jazz: it looks like it's a similar reaction Gabriel had, except Danny's ghost half isn't accepting his human half. Which makes things a little more difficult because his ghost half is what's keep him alive right now. The one thing you need to make sure of is that Danny does not transform back to human or over use his powers.

Sam felt her heart plunge into stomach; she swallowed the pain down staying strong for everyone. She then heard Danny outside; she gasped and saw him ranging with fiery anger, no longer tolerant of playing games with her anymore.

Jazz: Sam what's going on?

Sam: Danny? Danny no don't! Please!

Just then the video screen went fuzzy, Jazz gasped and Tucker quickly tried to fix it and bring Sam back.

Jazz: Sam? Sam?

Jack: what happened?

Tucker: I don't know we lost connection or something,

Maddie: fix it

Tucker: I'm trying

Sam cowered in the corner as Danny towered over her with a glowing ball of energy in his hand.

Sam: D-Danny it's me, Sam, your wife. I know you're in there somewhere. You wouldn't hurt me, you love me, and I love you.

Danny's hand lowered and he looked at her with a blank face thinking over what she said. She slowly stood up looking him in his eyes. She forced a small smile on her face and raised her hand to softly touch his cheek.

Sam: You couldn't have forgotten me have you? We had three children together, you could never forget them Danny. Your children? Adam and Lilith? Remember?

He looked at her blankly thinking trying to remember. He was a ghost he had no family, no friends, no one loved him. The world showed no compassion to him so why should he show compassion? But there she was looking into his eyes of hatred with love; he was a ghost, a monster, an angel from hell that could turn a mother's love into loathing, yet she still looked at him with love. He placed his hand over hers slowly closing his eyes trying to remember or at least enjoy the feeling of love. He opened his eyes when she spoke again. Her eyes were teary and her voice was cracked and she trembled.

Sam: What about Gabriel? You could never forget Gabe, you loved him so much and I know you blame yourself but it's not your fault, things that aren't supposed to happen do, but you can't tell me you forget about Gabe, Gabriel, not him. Even if we both moved on and never mentioned him we both knew we could never forget him and never stop loving him.

His mouth was slightly open and shocked as he thought to himself _"Gabe? Gabriel? How could I ever forget? Outside the morning was cool and damp. He had such chills but still he lay there so still so quiet; just 18 months old, so cold. We ran him inside, lost, worrying, and wondering why. That hospital room, that gloom. How could I ever forget? Screaming at doctors, alarmed, distressed. They said to wait, they never said we were too late, but I was a child raising a child. Those weeks full of joy, then a moment of dread. Someone simply said your child is… It's your fault. It's your DNA that caused him to die. It's your DNA that messes up Sam's pregnancies. It's your entire fault!" _ He began to lose himself again and grow angry forgetting the memories. He then looked up at the stairwell when he heard the front door open and close. He turned back and smiled cynically at Sam. Her smile began to fade.

Daniel: wait, my dear, I think we have a guest.

He then quietly phased threw the floor. Sam started to run towards the stairs but fell to floor covering her ears at his wail. She looked up at the stairwell horrified. Her ears rang over the silence, or maybe the noise, she wasn't too sure. She looked shocked and horrified as he carried down Jazz, Tucker, and his parents who were tied together and gagged. They looked horrified at him and Sam.

Daniel: Only you can save them now—Tell me where the gem is and they go free, if you don't they die.

Sam: Danny this is your family! Your best friend! The people who love you!

Daniel: you try my patience- where is the Gem?

Sam: Danny … who deserves this? When will you see reason?

Daniel: Make your choice

Sam walked up to him tears rolling down her cheeks. She once again forced herself to look into the eyes of evil.

Sam: Danny, I know you're somewhere in there.

She lifted up his hands and opened his fists. She then placed two rings in his hand.

Sam: you gave me these rings, as a promise you would love me forever, and I took them as a sign I loved you forever.

He looked at the rings blankly then at her blankly. Sam trembled at little forcing herself to keep her eyes in his.

Sam: God give me courage to show you, you are not alone.

She then placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He then shot her away from him angered by her playing games with him. Sam flew back and skidded across the floor as she hissed and cried at the pain. He towered over her angered and ranged.

Daniel: Damn you! Is this what you wanted? Curse you! You little lying Delilah, you little viper, now you cannot ever be free! Damn you … curse you … more twisted than you thought, how could you even dare to look or bare to see the eyes of this despicable gargoyle, repulsive carcass, who burns in hell!

Sam didn't move she just lied there in too much pain. She concentrated on her family and friends to keep her from shutting her eyes. She waited for him to strike her in some way, but instead heard a new voice scream at him, which must have caused him to turn around.

Standing there ready to rescue their parents from each other were Lilith and Adam.

Adam: get away from her!

Lilith: (at the same time) Dad …

He stared at them blank untouched by their words. He then smiled his cynical smile with wheels turning in his head.

Daniel: Your chains are still mine! You belong to me! Now as for my little girl, Lilith, no doubt she's doing her best, it's true her abilities are rather good, but should she wish to progress, she still has much to learn, if her pride will let her return to me her father, her teacher.

Lilith looked at her father memorized, as if hypnotized by his words.


	6. Saving the Hero

Adam had made his way over to his mom while his father was distracted, no not his father, this wasn't his father. He bent down seeing his mother out cold he shook her trying to wake her.

Adam: mom, mom come on you have to get up.

Sam never moved or stirred, she just stayed there still and unconscious.

Adam: mom?

He nudged her again, this time a little harder; she rolled back from his push her hand opening revealing a needle in her hand. He looked at it and back at his father's back, no not his father, this man was evil, his father wasn't evil. He didn't know this stranger before him.

Lilith's eyes darted from her father to her mother now concerned as she saw her state. He turned from her to see what she was looking at. Adam at first didn't notice that he was being watched from the red pierced eyes from being too concerned for his mother right now. At least he didn't know until he was spoken to.

Daniel: Gabe? … Gabriel…?

Adam slowly stood up as he slyly took the needle from his mother's hand.

Gabe (Adam): You know who I am. I am the one who knows you. I am the one you fear. I am the one … … who's always been here. I am the one who'll heal you I know you told her I wasn't worth a damn, but I know you know who I am.

Daniel: no

Gabe (Adam): I know you know who I am

Daniel: can't you just leave me alone. Why didn't you just take her with you?

Gabe (Adam): cause I'm holding on

Daniel: let me go …

Gabe (Adam): and I won't let go

Daniel: let me go!

Gabe (Adam): and I want you to know

Daniel: you don't know

Both: I am the one who wept and watched while you died, I am the son who loved you; I tried pretending that I don't give a damn

Gabe (Adam): but you've always known who I am

Unknowingly to Daniel, Adam had slid the needle across the floor to his sister while in the conversation with his father. Lilith had grabbed the needle and freed her family; Jazz immediately took charge of the medical stuff, while Tucker got the machines ready.

Tucker: okay Jazz, ready when you are

They then all somehow strapped Danny down onto the medical table. Jazz attached an IV to his arm and immediately injected something into his veins.

Jazz: this is just going to calm you down a little and make you feel a little sleepy…

Danny's eyes soon became heavy and fell into darkness.

**FLASHBACK**

Funeral

The family stood in front of the open grave and a tiny casket. Today no one asked anyone of them to stay strong, though Jeremy still felt Danny, being the man of the house, should be strong for his family, but Maddie corrected him that it was their job as grandparents to be strong for their children and grandchildren. Jazz and Tucker agree to also be there for anything the family needed.

While others wept over the lost baby, Danny was cold as stone. He didn't shed a tear, almost like he had been all cried out, that he was out of tears. He didn't listen to what anyone has said the whole ceremony. He didn't pay attention to anyone or anything; he could only focus on the fact that his son was dead.

Sam sniffled her tears back, as Adam grabbed her hand. She looked down at her upset children.

Adam: Mommy, I'm hungry.

Sam: okay sweet heart; let's go see what we can get you to eat.

Lilith: can I have hot chocolate

Sam: of course you can.

Sam walked them up the hill to the group that was giving people directions to the hall where everyone was expected to go after the funeral service. Everyone had already left a minute ago.

Sam: uh Adam and Lil are hungry so I should really get them something to eat and we have to meet all those people anyway, and I-

Sam continued on and on using chores and errands to distract her.

Tucker: Sam, Sam – stop. Look we have everything covered for you today. Okay whatever needs to be done we'll do, you just worry about yourself

Pamela: your father and I will go to the hall and make sure everything is set up and ready and entertain everyone

Maddie: and Jack and I will take care of Adam and Lilly

Jack: we have it all covered

Sam: thank you

Sam then bent down to the eye level of Adam and Lilith.

Sam: I need you two to be on your best behavior for Nana and Pappy, they will get you something to eat, okay?

They nodded and Sam gave them each a hug and a kiss before they left with her in-laws. Sam took a deep breath and sighed. She looked back at Danny, who was the only one left standing there and tears started to welt up again, she tried to sniffle them back. Tucker then pulled her into a hug, causing her to start crying all over again. Jazz reached into her purse and handed her a tissue. She took it and dried her eyes.

Jazz: I'll go talk to him

Jazz walked down the hill meeting Danny, she placed a hand on his should but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were just locked forward, as if he was frozen.

Jazz: Danny …?

He didn't answer her.

Jazz: Danny, um maybe you should come get something to eat.

Danny: I'm not really all that hungry

Jazz: I know this is hard Danny, but you need to eat

Danny again didn't answer her.

Jazz: um Mom and Dad took Lilly and Adam to get something to eat and Mr. and Mrs. Manson are hosting the reception so maybe you and Sam could just make a quick appearance and then spend some time alone together

Danny: it's my fault, and she knows that

Jazz: what's your fault?

Danny: why Gabriel was sick, it's because of me

Jazz: Danny, no one blames you, not even Sam.

Danny: she won't look at me, and last night she never came to bed, she's barely spoken to me

Jazz: people react differently to hard times, and it doesn't get as hard as this, but Sam would never blame you, she loves you

Danny again didn't answer he stopped listening, it was his entire fault this happened and he didn't blame Sam if she hated him here on out. Jazz walked back up to Sam and Tucker looking distressed.

Jazz: I dunno, I don't know what else to say or do, he keeps spacing out.

Tucker: we can't just leave him here, did he say anything

Jazz: that this is his fault and –

As Jazz continued on Sam walked down the hill. It was true she didn't come to bed last night and she hadn't be able to look at him or touch him, at least not without crying, but it wasn't because she blamed him or hated him. She silently stood behind for a second before speaking

Sam: do you really think I hate you and blame his death on you?

Danny didn't say anything or even turnaround he just stood there. Sam then snapped annoyed at his games.

Sam: Danny!

He never turnaround, he just stood there back to her.

Danny: what?

Sam: do you really think I hate you and blame you?

Danny then turned around with bloodshot teary eyes, Sam's tears began to flow freely again.

Danny: it's my fault Sam; because of my DNA he was sick

Sam: but I don't hate you or blame you.

Danny: then why can't you look at me or talk to me or touch me or-

Sam: because you remind me too much of him!

Danny then looked shocked at her answer.

Sam: when I look at you I see what might have been, I see his face.

Danny: you can't just erase him, pretending he never existed is such a sin, smothering his memory with this silence it's like you're killing him a second time. What kind of mother do you pretend to be?

Danny immediately smacked his hand over his hand regretting what he said not really meaning a word of it. Sam looked at him fearfully and broken, she recoiled back as Danny reached out to her.

Danny: Sam, no I didn't mean it, I- I-

Sam shook her hand at him on the verge of sobbing.

Danny: I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking I – just I

He reached over to her to hold her hand and comfort her, but she pulled away and turned her back to him.

Sam: don't-

Danny: but I-

Sam: just leave me alone.

Sam then took over her shoes and ran away, not wanting him to see her break down in sobs. Danny stood there broken and shattered as he watched his wife drive away. He bent down and picked up her shoes only to collapse on the ground throwing the one shoe he had in his hand next to him as he felt tears welt up in his eyes. Tucker placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Jazz stood on the other side of Danny ready to comfort him as well.

Tucker: Danny…?

Danny: what have I done?

Tucker: hey you know Sam, she'll understand, things are just hard right now.

Danny: just? Just hard right now? Tucker I killed my son and I told my wife, who has put up with my curse and what risks it puts her under, that she was a bad mother. My life is falling apart.

Jazz: Danny, we're all over emotional

Danny sighed as he picked up the shoes and looked at them in his hands before taking off running and transformed as he took off into the air at full speed, leaving Jazz and Tucker standing there.

That night when Danny got home, he looked for Sam. Expecting to find her asleep on the sofa or in bed he looked in the bedroom and living room for her, but both were empty.

Danny: Sam …? …. Sam, are you home?

When he walked down to get a drink of water, he saw the message machine filled with messages, not wanting to check them he continued up the stairs and to the right, where Gabriel's room had been. He took a deep breath and tried to open the door but found it locked. He then knocked on the door, waiting for answer but received no reply.

Danny: Sam? You can be mad at me, just please answer me if you're in there.

He debated on entering when he had gotten no answer. Deciding it was for the better that he should check on her he phased through the door.

On the other side of the door he found Sam sitting there in the rocking chair by the window. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other one had her relaxed fist placed under her nose. She stared at the crib lost. Danny couldn't decide if she was just ignoring him or she actually didn't see him come in.

Danny: Sam? …

She neither moved nor answered him she just stared out lost in her own mind with tears in her eyes.

Four days later

Danny walked around the house with the phone to his ear as he cleaned up here and there.

Danny: Tucker, I don't know what to do, she hasn't left that room since I got back from the funeral, she won't eat, or talk, she's like a zombie.

Tucker: and what about you?

Danny then stopped short.

Danny: what about me?

Tucker: and what about you? How are you doing?

Danny: I'm … I'm … (sigh) I hear her talk to him once in a while, not often, and I just … I hate myself. This is my fault, and it scares me because what if I cause them pain again or some monster comes along and kills them because of me.

Tucker: you're not going to let that happen do don't even think of it. And I hate to be the one to you this but the quicker you move on maybe Sam will too, Jazz was saying how mothers have a stronger relationship to their baby and children because they were once attached in some way. Maybe if you come to accept things quicker so she'll have your help to get through this she can finally move on.

Danny leaned in the door way half listening to his best friend, his eyes fixated on Lilith and Adam playing with their toys peacefully. He smiled at them cutting Tucker off on the phone.

Danny: Tuck, I gotta go, I think I know what I need to do

Danny then hung up the phone and stepped into the room kneeling down to eye level with his two children.

Danny: hey, how are you two feeling?

Lilith: we're okays daddy, how are you?

Danny: I'm okay too

Danny then stood and looked over at Adam realizing he hadn't spoken yet; Danny was a little surprised to find he hadn't even acknowledged he was there. He watched him as he pushed the small toy wooden car back and forth with his tiny finger, however he didn't look too enthused. Danny again crouched down to eye level, getting his son's attention.

Danny: hey kiddo, what's the matter?

Adam shrugged not looking up.

Danny: well are you not feeling well?

Adam shook his head.

Danny: are you hungry?

He again shook his head. Danny then started getting more worried of how everything was affecting his children.

Danny: you wanna tell me what's wrong?

Adam: I miss mommy

Danny frowned a little feeling bad. He turned his head as Lilith chimed in.

Lilith: I miss mommy too

Danny: well then let's go see mommy.

Danny then picked up Adam and held his daughters hand walking them down the hall. He put Adam on the ground and slowly opened the door. They stood there unsure if they should go in. Danny then walked in first showing them it was okay, he found Sam asleep on the window small cushioned seat by the window. He softly sat on the edge and brushed her hair out of her face and started to calmly wake her.

Danny: Sammy, … Sam, wake up honey

Sam slowly crept her eyes open not looking at Danny at first but then turned her head slightly to see him, and there it was in his eyes that sad tired face that hadn't change.

Danny: someone wants to see you

Sam then looked over seeing her two children slowly walk over to her timidly.

Adam & Lilith: hi mommy

Sam sat up pulling each on either side of her.

Sam: hi babies

Lilith: Mommy can we go to the park tomorrow?

Sam smiled at them teary eyed.

Adam: the one with the extra swings?

Sam: sure

Sam gave them a tight hug kissing both their foreheads holding onto her tears. She let go as she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder, the other wiping away the tear or two that slipped out.

Danny: alright why don't you two go back to playing before dinner?

They both climbed down and ran off back into the play room.

Danny: Sam?

Sam silently sobbed, tears melting down her face. Danny sighed and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly.

Danny: aw Sam, I called Lea she's coming to spend the weekend and help us get back on our feet.

The next day after Sam, Lea, Lilith, and Adam went to the park Tucker and Jazz met up with Danny after he called asking for their help. They came into seeing Danny looking over multiple folders and papers.

Tucker: alright Danny, what's this all about?

Danny looked up at them putting down the folder and shaking his head.

Danny: we have to get out of this house, this city

Jazz: this city? Danny this is where you are needed.

Danny: not far just out of the city, I'll stay close enough so I'll be here when needed.

Tucker: can your ghost sense will even work from that distance? I mean you've always lived in the city; can you still detect ghosts when you're away from them?

Danny: I'll figure something out, set up some special system or something

Jazz: but Danny-

Danny: it's killing her to be here. She can't stand living here anymore, everything here reminds her. We need to move.

Jazz: did you even talk to Sam about this?

Danny: I just have narrow down the choices and show her the top three, so she doesn't have to worry about much

Jazz: yeah but did you talk to her about moving?

Danny: we talked about it we she first told me she was pregnant, we just ran out of time to consider it at that moment, and we ran out of money with the research and the treatment

Tucker: then how do you have money now?

Danny: loan from Sam's parents, they offered it as a gift but I can't take it from them, and Sam does not need to know where the money came from.

Jazz: Danny listen to me! You need to talk to Sam about this; you can't just buy a house and move her. What if she doesn't want to move? What if your children don't want to move?

Danny: Adam and Lily will adjust fine, they haven't started school yet, they are young enough to make the change.

Jazz: and Sam? Is she ready to make this kind of change?

Danny: you haven't seen her Jazz, the way she was sitting in there just sitting and staring. Besides this house is barely big enough for the four of us let alone anymore children

Jazz: Woah wait, anymore children? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I think you're displacing your grieving in the wrong way; you're trying to make too many changes to get rid of how you really feel.

Danny: no Jazz I'm not getting ahead of myself or trying to get rid of anything. Stop analyzing me like one of your patients, I'm not some kid anymore for you to parent I'm an adult who has a family, and I think I know what's best for them.

Danny then shoved the papers in his folder and stood up.

Danny: come on Tuck let's go

Tucker got up looking down the back at Jazz mouthing that he would talk to his best friend. Danny stormed out grabbing the keys, but Tucker ran ahead of him.

Tucker: let me drive, you're too upset to drive.

Danny sighed and nodded, getting into the passenger seat of Tucker's supersized car. The first part of the drive to the real estate agency was silent. Tucker cleared his throat as he came to a stop at the intersection.

Danny: you agree with her

Tucker: well Danny, moving and another kid are some big changes, especially another kid, after everything that just happened.

Danny: I didn't mean right away, maybe in a year or so.

Tucker: a year isn't a long time, besides what if Sam isn't ready or even wants more children? Danny I'm sorry to be blunt about this, but everything Sam and Gabe went through, maybe it's trying to tell you something. You were lucky when you two had the twins, that wasn't anywhere near to what Sam or Gabe went through. What if she can't handle being pregnant again? We were kinda lucky this time for not losing her. Her body isn't made like yours Danny, she isn't part ghost.

Danny: I know she isn't, but-

Tucker: no listen to me Danny. She can't give the nutrients that a part- ghost needs; her body cannot carry a part-ghost child properly. What if the first power instead of being a ghost sense is intangibility and it phases right through her unborn? Or if it's a ghost ray and it shoots Sam and itself? You lucked out these two times, yeah maybe one didn't end well, but Sam is still here and so are Lily and Adam. And face it Danny, we're not young anymore, and your body isn't aging like mine or Sam's, our body's are slowing down with us, your body isn't aging with you, it may look it but it's not in sync with you because of your powers. Sam's body is growing tired and weaker faster than yours.

Danny looked down, and then opened the car door getting out.

Danny: we're here

Park

Sam sat on the park bench watching her kids play on the playground, normally she would be out there pushing them on the swings or enjoying time with them but now she was tired and her heart just ached too much. Lea came over and handed her mom a cup.

Lea: here's your tea mom

Sam: thank you

Sam took it feeling the warmth on her hands

Lea: I don't know if you knew this, but Danny called me. He was really worried about you, he said you were eating or-

Sam: I'm fine

Lea: Mom, you're not fine, you're a mess. When was the last time you even showered?

Sam didn't say anything she just took a sip of her tea and watched Adam and Lily.

Lea: right, well you need to start taking care of yourself. You need to move on, you have a family who loves you and needs you.

Sam: Lea, my son died, that isn't some you just get over

Lea: yeah but you didn't and neither did me or Adam or Lily or Danny.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she looked over and saw Lily crying and Adam running over to her. He pulled up her arm as he ran into her.

Adam: Mommy, Lily needs you.

Sam immediately ran over sensing something was off. She knelt down to the crying girl looking for any sign of an injury.

Sam: Lil, what's wrong? Are you hurt?

The little girl shook her head still crying. Adam and Lea watched worried.

Sam: no?

Lilith: I-I-I-I-I- d-don'ts feel-l-l

Sam looked at her confused.

Sam: you don't feel good? Does your tummy hurt?

Lilith shook her head more tears coming out.

Sam: Does you head or throat hurt?

She then started to cry harder, Sam held her close trying to calm her down.

Sam: what doesn't feel good?

Lilith: no, I don't feel…

Lilith then screamed and sobbed as her hand fell through her mom. Sam silently gasped and held tight onto her little girl grabbing Adam's hand. Rushing back over to the parking lot, Lea followed as she passed the bench.

Lea: Mom, what's wrong?

Sam: take Adam please and buckle him in, I'll need you to hurry home.

Lea asked no questions, whenever her mother never answered her questions she knew it was something she knew little of, about her step-dad's second side so to speak. She asked questions in the beginning but her mother only answered with it was something she need not know about. Soon she realized her mom didn't want her to know to keep her safe and she asked no more questions.

Sam held tightly onto the girl in the back seat like it was save the girl if she were to fall through her and the car. Sam panicky called Danny, repeatedly.

Sam: come on, pick up-pick up!

However unknown to Sam, Danny wouldn't be picking up his phone because of being shown some houses, the same with Tucker. Sam then looked at Lilith feeling the weight starting to lift.

Sam: princess, hold on as tightly as you can

Lilith then held on tighter to her mom, trying to keep herself from being lost. Lea pulled swiftly into the driveway as Sam ran out of the car and inside. Jazz immediately stood when Sam entered.

Sam: Jazz, where's Danny?

Jazz: out, what's wrong?

Sam turned to Lea who was placing Adam on the floor.

Sam: uh Lea can you try to call Danny and tell him to come home please?

Lea nodded and walked out of the room. Sam then proceeded to sit on the floor against the wall holding on tightly to Lilith who was still crying.

Jazz: Sam you mind explaining to me what is going on?

Sam: Jazz, shut-up!

Lilith then clutched her mother tighter feeling her legs slip through, Sam swiftly grabbed hold and pulled her up. Lilith again screamed and cried out in fear.

Sam: aw, princess it's okay, it's all okay

Lilith: I want Daddy!

Sam: oh, I know, we're trying to get daddy.

Lea then walked in, holding her phone.

Lea: he wouldn't pick up

Sam: Jazz where is he?

Jazz: well he's uh with Tucker

Sam: Jazz! Where is Danny?

Jazz: I don't exactly know, he got all upset and stormed out of here with Tucker.

Sam sighed throwing her head back.

Lea: uh well, I'll keep calling and maybe you can go look for him?

Jazz: we should go together, and we'll bring Adam too.

Danny hopped into the passenger seat of Tucker's car while Tucker sat on the driver's side. He paused when he saw his phone sitting on the seat guessing it fell out of his pocket. As he sat he looked at the noticing there were about twenty missed calls.

Danny: oh no

Tucker: what?

He then called the number back feeling his heart speed up.

Lea: Danny?

Danny: lea what's wrong, did something happen? Is Sam hurt? Is everyone okay?

Jazz: Danny get the hell home now, there is no time to explain

Danny then transformed as he took off phasing through the car taking off to his house with situations running through his head each worse than the one before.

Inside Sam now cried with Lilith from the stress and bottled feelings.

Lilith: I want daddy!

Sam: I want him too

Danny then came into the house changing back seeing it was just Sam and Lilith.

Danny: Sam? Sam?

He took hold of Lilith letting her sob into his shirt and squeeze him tightly. He then felt her weight leave him; he quickly got her back to normal, holding her tighter in his arms.

Danny: don't worry I got you …I won't let you go

**END FLASHBACK**


	7. If I could Turn Back Time

Tucker sat in the hospital room next to Sam, who was lying in the hospital bed, flipping through a magazine. She started to stir and Tucker looked up with red eyes, he had some scratches on his face and some slight bruising.

Sam: Tucker?

He smiled at his friend.

Tucker: yeah it's me …

Sam: what happened?

Tucker: it's a long story, and I should call a nurse to get you checked out, you've been out of it for like a week

Sam's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked around and found an empty room.

Sam: Where is everyone?

Tucker: Jazz is at work, and Adam and Lilly are with your parents.

Sam: where's Danny?

Tucker looked away and got up heading towards the door.

Tucker: I should really call a nurse

Sam: Tucker where is Danny

Tucker's eyes then started to water, he shook his head and looked down. Sam looked at him confused.

Tucker: let's just get you checked out.

Sam: Tucker I'm fine just tell me where Danny is … please

Tucker sighed and sat back down.

Tucker: we've been best friends for a long time so I can't lie to you or keep something like this from you, but it isn't easy for me to say.

He paused slowing a lump in his throat and forcing himself to look at Sam.

Tucker: Danny he uh … he died, he never made it to the table

Sam's heart just collapsed right there he had so many questions but at the same time was speechless. Tucker wiped away the tears and cleared his throat.

Tucker: you were unconscious and he just never made it off the table. Jazz blames herself even though she explained how he was dead already, that we were already too late, and he was nothing but a body that another ghost took over.

Sam tried choking back her sobs but as soon as Tucker pulled his friend into a reassuring hug she fell apart grabbing and pulling his shirt in a fit.

Not long after they all stood as friends, as family watching a son, a brother, a best friend, a husband, a father, a hero be buried. The family shared cuts and bruises from the accident. When the ceremony was over all that was left was Sam, Maddie, Jack, Tucker, and Jazz. Sam watched over closely at Adam and Lilly as they sat stricken with grief and anger. None of them knew what to say.

Jazz: I can't take this anymore

Maddie: Jazz

Jazz: I can't just sit here and deal with this, knowing it's my entire fault … I need to get out of here

Jazz then just stormed off angry at the situation of her brother's death. Jack almost went after her but Maddie held him back shaking her head signaling to give her space. Sam gulped the lump in her throat not making eye contact.

Sam: It's my fault

Jack: it's no one's fault, Danny was sick and his human half was-

Sam shook her head looking up from the ground but still at no one in the group.

Sam: the blood I got for the transfusion from an evil ghost version of himself, clockwork warned me but I didn't want to listen.

Tucker: Sam…

-FLASHBACK-

The agent led the couple through the house sharing facts and details working on selling the house. Sam was there but a little distant she heard what the agent was saying but she wasn't listening. Danny held her close as they walked through the house with a reassuring smile on. She then led them into the last room, which was like the other two bedrooms across the hall except smaller and it was not attached to a bathroom.

Agent: Mrs. Fenton your husband shared with me you had two kids, this could used as a playroom for them.

Danny: or even a nursery.

Sam now gave her full attention, to her husband and the agent.

Agent: right, well I'll leave you two to discuss things; you can come find me when you're ready to move on.

She then walked out of the room leaving Sam and Danny to themselves. Sam then let go of Danny's hand going over to look out the window.

Danny: so Sam what do you think?

She then turned around and looked at him.

Sam: a nursery, Danny really?

Danny: well you know I want more kids

Sam: You know how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Gabe, not to mention everything that just happened.

Danny: It's not like we planned either times, it could just happen again

Sam sighed shook her head.

Sam: Danny, I got my tubes tied

Danny looked at her a little shocked

Danny: what?

Sam: I don't want any more children, not after everything that just happened, my heart is broken now. I don't even think my body can handle it again.

Danny: why didn't you talk to me about this?

Sam: I know you, and you would fight me against it, I know you've been hinting to more kids, I'm not clueless.

Danny: so I'm at fault for wanting a big family?

Sam: I'm not blaming you, it was my decision it's what I wanted

Danny: no Sam it was not your decision, it should have been our decision, we're married, I get a say in these kinds of things

Sam: you must have forgotten that it's my body and last I checked you had no say in anything that has to do with my body, I didn't go and tell you to get a vasectomy.

Danny: at least then you have talked to me about it instead of doing something this life changing behind my back.

Sam: I'm tired Danny, my body is tired, do you not understand that my body is different from your body I don't have superpowers to help me heal or be stronger.

Danny: I know very well how hard it is for you, I'm the one who has to watch you go through it, and I do everything I can to make it easier. I just can't believe you would go behind my back and do this, you knew very well I wanted more kids

Sam: having another kid won't replace Gabriel

Danny: don't bring Gabe into this

Sam: don't you dare tell me not to talk about my son; he was your son too how could you try to replace him

Danny: I don't want to talk about him because of you, you were like a zombie, you didn't eat or sleep,

Sam: shut up

Danny: you never came out of your room, you weren't speaking

Sam: I said shut up

Danny stopped glaring at her as she angrily walked out, then following after her

Danny: Hey don't dare walk away from me again

Sam: you can't tell me what to do

He then grabbed her arm as she entered the front hall near the living room where a group other possible buyers were standing and discussing.

Danny: we have to talk this out

Sam: let go of me!

Danny: no, you can't just keep running away

Sam: I don't want to be near you right now, let go

Danny then tightened his grip slightly; Sam looked down at her arm then back up at Danny and slapped him forcing him to let her go

-END FLASHBACK-

A car drove slowly up a hill to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Jazz slowly got out of the car pulling up her umbrella as she walked to the front door. She entered the house closing the umbrella and leaving it at the door and taking off her coat. She walked into the next room where sitting in the chair drinking a bottle of beer waiting for her was Danny. Jazz sighed and sat down on the couch opposite from him. She slid a file over to him on the coffee table.

Jazz: there is money, new name and identity, social security, and everything else you asked for.

Danny: thank you

Danny tried staying cold, keeping away from emotion and being personal, he just needed someone to bring him the things he needed to start and new life and then leave it all behind. He then caught Jazz's worried concerning look.

Danny: you know we can't do this … you promised

Jazz: I know … I just want to have one more look at you again before you disappear for good.

Danny took another drink of beer avoiding her contact.

Jazz: do you think I'll ever see you again?

Danny: I'm a monster now.

Jazz: you could learn to control it; you could come back and get it under control … we can help you

Danny: Daniel Fenton along with Danny Phantom is dead. I don't want to explain it again

Jazz: right, well goodbye

Jazz then walked out putting her coat back on and picking up her umbrella

However unknown to either of them there was someone in the ghost zone watching over the family disappointed in their ending. Clockwork sighed knowing he was going against his better judgment but he felt sorry for the man, he knew he deserved better than this. He held his staff to rewind time.

Danny then stormed away, leaving Sam in tears. He realized he needed a place to clear his head and his rage that was building up. He needed somewhere quiet. He sat down on top of a building by the water. He pulled out the box that was in his pocket and opened it examining the ring. Did she really not want to marry him? Did she really not love him, the way he loved her? He then held up his hand ready to throw the ring into the water, but then he sighed and placed it back in his pocket. He laid his head back against the wall behind him shutting his eyes momentarily when his ghost sense went off. He got ready to take off and search but then Clockwork appeared next to him.

Danny: oh it's just you …

Clockwork: Daniel you seem depressed to see a friend rather than a foe

Danny: yeah well I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now, you know perfectly why. Okay so now how do I screw up the future?

Clockwork: I'm surprised at you Daniel, letting a girl like that go

Danny: what could I do, she obviously she didn't want to be with me

Clockwork: Daniel do you really love her as much as you say you do?

Danny: yes … I think so; it's hard to know what real love feels like I guess

Danny paused thinking a moment then looked at the ring again.

Danny: I do love her, I don't know if I can go the rest of my life without her.

Clockwork: well have you told her this?

Danny: I tried she didn't listen; you know what happened

Clockwork: yes I do, but Daniel she was not the only one who was not listening

Danny: I listened to her; she didn't want to marry me… if anything she wants to be away from me

Clockwork: That is no excuse; she should know how you feel

Danny: well what do you want me to do?

Clockwork: I can't tell you what to do, you know as master of time I know all that could happen and –

Danny: okay I get it save the lecture, but you do think I should go after her

Clockwork: That's is for you to decide

Then as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. Danny sat there just looking at the ring heartbroken; he then smiled with new encouragement. A took off into the air.

Sam sniffled back her tears growing tried from crying for almost an hour now. She had not planned on this hurting as bad as it did, part of her wondered if she was dying, the other part told her she needed to suck it up and stop crying over some boy. Was he really just some boy, she loved him but she was unsure of her future, afraid of what could happen. This caused her again to bring out a new tissue for a new set of tears. She then heard a soft knock from her balcony window.

Sam: Go away Danny

Again there was just a faint knock. Sam groaned and got up storming over to the door and opening violently.

Sam: what breaking up with me wasn't enough?

Danny: you know I didn't mean that

Sam: right because what you really mean when you say "we're over" is oh I understand how you feel

Danny: no ugh just listen to me!

Sam: why should I you're the one who broke up with-

Danny then kissed her deeply and passionately making her lips numb and stealing the words right from her.

Danny: just listen … please

Sam crossed her arm and waited for him to speak again. He gulped down his nerves and spoke again.

Danny: I'm sorry about that whole break up it should not have happened like that and I think-

Sam: oh god please don't use let's still be friends' line

Danny ignored her comment and continued what he was saying.

Danny: I think part of the problem was I didn't listen to you clearly and I said what I said out of anger which I should not have done, but you did break my heart and everything was just thrown on me, I didn't know how to take it.

Sam looked down feeling a little guilty now, Danny then took her hand and opened it placing the ring in her palm. Sam looked down at the ring shocked then looked at Danny shaking her head.

Sam: Danny…?

Danny: I meant it earlier when I proposed to you, I was planning on it for a while now and it was my initial purpose of tonight's date but I got held up when picking out a ring and it really didn't happen at all like I had planned. Sam you need to know I love you, I don't want to share the rest of my life with anyone else, I want you next to me; I want you there when I wake up and go to bed, I want it to be your hands in mine and I honestly don't think I could stand for you to be with anyone else …

He paused leading her to the edge of the balcony showing her bellow scattered amongst the ground were daisies.

Danny: I don't want to take away the future you want, in fact you should go to Yale, but I am going to wait for you, I don't care how long it takes or how far we are apart, I don't want to be with anyone but you. Sam… you waited for me and now I will wait for you, I'll wait through every guy if you do want to be with other guys.

Sam wiped away a tear and looked at him with a serious expression. She sighed handing him the ring.

Sam: that's just it Danny, I don't want to be with other guys-

Danny: then what's the problem

Sam: that you're going to go off and find better prettier girls out there who-

Danny: aren't you, so Sam I'm asking you again, and even if this is a no I'm not giving up I want be with you and only you, will you please marry me?

His nerves grew the longer she didn't answer. Sam's heart raced and thoughts flew in and out of her mind keeping her from clear thinking or allowing her words to escape from her mouth.

Danny: now would be a really good time to say something

Sam opened her mouth to say something just as Danny's ghost sense went off. He mumbled under his breath about terrible timing and sighed looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam: go ahead … I need time to think anyway

Danny gave her a nervous smile and kissed her cheek slipping the ring in her hand. She looked down at the ring then back up watching him swiftly fly away. She sighed fiddling with the ring in her hands as she walked back into her room.

Danny hit the ground catching his breath from the exhausting fight with an unknown ghost. He decided figuring out the new ghost could wait, and that he needed to get back to Sam. He quickly took off entering her open window. The room was dark and silent, only lit by the moon outside. He smiled as he saw Sam laying there sleeping in the bed. He gently took off her shoes remember all the times he would come visit her at night finding her asleep at her desk. The then pulled the covers over her lightly before reaching for what was in her fisted hand. He paused when he saw the ring there and only then noticed the pile of tissues next to her. He sighed silently cleaning up the mess and softly putting the ring on her left hand hoping she would forgive him and say yes. She lightly stirred and opened her eyes

Sam: Danny?

Danny: shh … go back to sleep

Sam's eyes started to water as she leapt across the bed and hugged him tightly. Danny let out a surprise grunt before holding her tightly. He pulled back his arms lying loosely around her.

Danny: you okay?

Sam opened her mouth before speaking not knowing how to even start.

Sam: I love you and – and … yes I will marry you

Danny looked at her surprised with a nervous smile.

Danny: you're really going to marry me

Sam bit her lip nervously and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his kissing him softly.


	8. I'm back sorry for the long wait

I want to apologize. I have been extremely horrible with updating this last story and adding more stories. I found out I had cancer and once I started treatments I had to put writing aside because I didn't feel well enough to continue with it. I however have gotten rid of the cancer and it seems to be staying away so I am hoping to continue with everything I had planned. The stories might be shorter since I am just getting back into it. I again apologize to anyone who has been waiting around for me to write more.


End file.
